Pit Of Vipers
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: "Sé que soy culpable también de todo lo que sucedió, pero no puedo evitarlo ni quiero que se detenga; la forma de tu cuerpo y tus manos, como te deslizas y susurras en mis oídos, los jadeantes suspiros, los besos adictivos, tu veneno impregnándome no me deja ir, no hay escapatoria, mucho menos cuando estás en un nido de víboras…" Contenido SLASH!
1. Parte 1

**Notas de la autora:** Holitas a todos! Dolce aquí actualizando los fics que tengo en otras paginas para su conocimiento y/o deleite jiji! quienes ya me conocen sabrán que soy una super fan de los Harco, Drarry y si tienen mucho, mucho lemon, mejor! *¬*

Esta es una historia pequeña es un Drarry y esta inspirada en 4 canciones que son de mis favoritas~

 **Advertencia:** Es una historia 100% SLASH, eso quiere decir relación chico-chico, lenguaje un poquito subido de tono y sexo explicito.

 **Disclamer:** Los personjes pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter y por ende a J. y la Warner Bros. yo solo los ocupo como un medio de liberación del estrés y sin fines de lucro!

* * *

 **PARTE 1: JoyStick**

 ** _"_** ** _Can't count all the times that I had to say I'm sorry_** _("_ _No puede contar todas las veces que he tenido que decir que lo siento)_

 ** _Don't play a game, boy They said it would get old_** _(No juegues muchacho, dijeron que se haría viejo)_

 ** _But sometimes boys like me are curious and can't be told no_** _(Pero a veces los chicos como yo son curiosos y_ _no se puede decir que "no")_

 ** _Your sexiness had got me ready for the Genesis (_** _Tu sensualidad me tiene listo para el Génesis)_

 ** _Baby, grab a hold of the joystick (_** _Bebe, agarra la palanca de mando)_

 ** _Take control of the motion If you're feeling like you wanna play games"_** _(Toma el control del movimiento si te sientes como si quieres jugar un juego")_ JoyStick-Simon Curtis

* * *

Caminando sin rumbo, sintiendo a cada paso un creciente alivio de poder estar lo más alejado de su casa, tan fría y austera cuando más necesitaba un cálido abrigo para su soledad. Tras haber terminado su carrera como auror con los más altos honores, con un prometedor futuro, se sentía harto. Ya había cumplido con las expectativas de todos, pero aun sentía que no sabía qué hacer realmente con su vida.

La navidad en su pleno apogeo, con las innumerables luces manando de cada poro de casas o establecimientos le enceguecía, la gente reunida contemplando el gran árbol de la avenida principal, las incontables parejas felices disfrutando de su compañía, abrazados o simplemente tomados de la mano. Quería escapar.

Aunque por la mañana sus amigos tan atosigantes como si fueran sus padres le habían exigido que pasara esas fechas con ellos en La Madriguera; se negó sin miramientos. Quería ser el joven de 21 que se supone de debería ser, pero que le fue negado desde hacía mucho y esta vez daría rienda suelta de sus necesidades.

Agradeció infinitamente la carta que le había mandado Neville la tarde del día anterior, donde lo invitaba al bar del que era dueño su novio Theo desde hacía un par de años, _"nada mejor que pasar esas fechas entre desconocidos_ " se dijo muy animado, mientras apresuraba el paso, el gélido viento invernal le calaba hasta los huesos y comenzaba a tiritar.

-¡Harry!- lo recibió su amigo de ojos castaños con un fuerte abrazo en el lugar citado, un establecimiento demasiado ostentoso, imponente y elegante con fuerte iluminación iridiscente con música viva prorrumpiendo de los amplios ventanales y la entrada principal-que bueno que hayas venido- dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro con una imborrable sonrisa bonachona.

-Nev, gracias por invitarme, realmente te lo agradezco, seguramente sin tu carta ahorita estaría encerrado en mi casa vegetando recibiendo vociferadores de Hermione y Ron- dijo entre risas –aunque "The Pit of Vipers" ¿enserio? Tu novio sí que no puede dejar por la paz su lado Slytherin- dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo que súbitamente se sonrojó.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Nunca le pude quitar esa fijación por las serpientes…- contestó rodándolo los ojos invitándolo a pasar.

Verdaderamente estaba en deuda con su amigo, ya que siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesitó; aunque Hermione y Ron siempre habían sido sus pilares emocionales y hermanos del alma, no les había contado todo sus secretos; secretos que solo conocía Neville, con quien podía charlar tranquilamente y le entendía a la perfección los problemas y traumas de la niñez, sus inquietudes con respecto a su sexualidad, y en el caso de su amigo, su tan prohibida relación con el ex –Slytherin.

-No te preocupes, nadie sabe que el salvador del mundo mágico vendría y todos están muy emocionados por los increíbles tragos de la casa- dijo para mayor tranquilidad del ojiesmeralda.

La música movida y el gran tumulto de gente bailando en la pista de baile que resplandecía con cada acorde; tanto las mesas como la barra atestada con manos y barullos exigiendo sus bebidas coloreadas y efervescentes adornadas con frutas que al de la cicatriz en la frente se le antojaba para calmar el frio en su cuerpo.

-Esto esta impresionante Neville- dijo con sinceridad, de todos los lugares que exploraba cuando se daba sus escapadas de la realidad; este era el más escandaloso, sorprendente y perfecto para desbordar sus encerrados anhelos de libertad-espero que Theo te lleve a pasear con todo lo que gana con esto- dijo malicioso al aun sonrojado azabache.

-Por supuesto, iremos para las vacaciones a España a celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario- dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Aunque Harry estaba feliz por su amigo, realmente sentía el aguijón de la envidia cada que charlaba con él.

Ser el gran héroe que derrotó al cara de serpiente de una vez por todas no era tarea fácil, puesto que de todos los hombres y mujeres que se le acercaban la mayoría iba detrás de una pisca de su fama, así que su ilusión de tener una familia en un futuro próximo se había ido al caño por el momento… aunque claro, eso nunca truncó sus encuentros de sexo ocasional con algún chico o chica ofrecido, pero sin llegar a algo serio.

Recibiendo unas señas de su amada serpiente, su bonachón amigo se disculpó con mucho pesar ya que no era su intención dejarlo solo tan pronto.

-En un momento regreso… puedes pedir lo que quiera Harry, disfruta, aunque si me lo preguntas, te sugiero que pidas un "amanecer en moscovita" está sumamente delicioso- dijo dándole un guiñó con el ojo mientras se alejaba tras un "no hay problema" de su invitado.

Su coctel no tardó en llegar para su sorpresa " _se ve demasiado gay"_ dijo arqueando la ceja, pero al parecer ahí eran los tragos que más se servían y alzándose de hombros empinó aquella bebida bellamente preparada color blanco con rojo adornada con una rama de menta.

-No sabe tan mal- dijo para sí mismo sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. Un par de chicos a su lado lo miraban de arriba abajo en señal aprobatoria, " _demasiado evidente su flirteo_ " pensó con media sonrisa. No eran de mal ver, principalmente por el chico más cerca de él, con dorados rizos y ojos de un azul muy oscuro " _esta va a ser una noche interesante"_ pensó triunfal pidiendo otro trago igual.

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

-Mira quien llegó…- exclamó Theo deteniendo el beso a su amado novio, mientras le señalaba al hombre que se aproximaba hacia ellos con la maliciosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro- ¿Qué día es hoy, que merecemos dicha presencia? Oh gran príncipe de las serpientes- su tono de burla hizo sonreír al león que miraba con cierto temor a la imponente figura que tenia de frente.

-Sigues tan lambiscón como siempre Theo- dijo dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo y un saludo con la cabeza al ex –Gryffindor- que te puedo decir, no tenía nada que hacer y me apetecía unos tragos y divertirme un rato- dijo guiñándole un ojo al camarero que se aproximó para tomarle su orden. Sus mejillas ardieron con los penetrantes estanques de platinadas aguas que se lo devoraban con la mirada, haciéndole tropezar con el comensal más cerca.

-Como siempre tan sutil, Draco…- dijo negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba con desaprobación al muchacho que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión del rubio- pero en fin, se libre en hacer lo que te plazca-

-Eso hare mi buen amigo- dijo riendo con autosuficiencia para después dirigirse al nervioso camarero- ahora, lindura trame un Sprintz con mucho hielo- el jovencito asintió enérgicamente para después pasarse a retirar- ¿Dónde consigues tus empleados? Este es ardiente con su pantalón tan ajustado- dijo disfrutando de la vista mientras se alejaba.

-No dejare que te acuestes con mis trabajadores, no quiero tener que lidiar con ellos después de que cruelmente les rompas el corazón, aparte de otra cosa… como sea, el que los entrevista es Neville, no yo…- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del arrebolado león.

-Bien hecho Longbottom- dijo con alegría mientras se recargaba en su asiento observando a su alrededor, tanteando el terreno de juego antes de su primer movimiento _"¿Quien estará bien?"_ se preguntaba " _alguien atractivo y a la altura, con las tres A's"_ (accesibilidad, actitud y atractivo).

Desabotonando su abrigo dejó ver su escultural y gallarda figura; con satisfacción sintió diversos ojos posados en su cuerpo, examinándolo, saboreando antes de tiempo el festín frente a los hambrientos individuos de la estancia. Amaba esa clase de juegos, sentirse la envidia y la comidilla, ser el centro de atención y el casi inalcanzable astro que solo unos cuantos afortunados tenían la oportunidad de tenerlo.

 _"En definitiva, hoy no es una buena noche_ " se dijo desanimado, nadie valía la pena, había varios jóvenes lindos, pero no lo suficiente, incluso el guapo camarero con rojizo cabello e inocente mirada avellana, pero se veía demasiado necesitado de afecto, que no era un desafío lo suficientemente placentero para su gusto.

Sin embargo, tras una breve derrota, sus ojos centellaron al captar algo que llamó su atención, un joven en la barra, demasiado atractivo que era increíble que no lo haya notado, con largo cabello negro, algo rebelde pero estilizado, aunque los lentes nunca le habían gustado en un hombre, podía hacer una excepción, puesto que esas gafas de pasta seguramente de diseñador delineaban exquisitamente el rostro del joven. Entre más lo observaba, mas se percataba que una parte de su cerebro le recriminaba que había visto a esa persona antes, pero no estaba seguro de donde.

-¿Ya viste la mercancía? ¿Alguien que te atraiga? En tanto no sea Jerry mi mejor mesero, todo está bien-

-Si…- sin dejar de mirar a dicho joven que tomaba calmadamente su bebida mientras era observado al mismo tiempo por otro grupo de jóvenes que en definitiva estaban muy por debajo de su liga " _por dios, esto será muy fácil"_ pensó socarrón imaginado como acercarse- ¿sabes quién es él?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Mientras señalaba a su siguiente presa.

-¿Quién?- preguntó al momento enfocaba la vista en el punto. Y Neville solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo no lo reconociste? Si es Harry… Harry Potter- dijo no queriéndose reír con la cara épica del rubio que comenzó a atragantarse con su trago.

-No me jodas!- Respondió mirando nuevamente al joven de cabello negro " _imposible"_ dijo sorprendido queriéndose negar a la verdad "¿ _ese cucho enclenque bueno para nada, transformado en esa delicioso cuerpo de un sexy joven?, no puede ser"-_ tengo que comprobarlo con mis ojos- contestó poniéndose de pie, queriendo negar con todas sus ganas que ese fuera San Potter.

Teniéndolo tan cerca seguía sin querer admitirlo, se veía tan atractivo, tonificado, pero aun así con un semblante dulcificado _"¿Cómo algo tan aberrante como eso, terminó en algo tan bello como esto?"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza, y mirando de soslayo se colocó su lado y dirigiéndose al bar tender le encargó una bebida.

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

Harry notó el acercamiento del rubio, con un candoroso caminar, tan donairoso y sublime como si caminara en el aire que casi derrama la bebida de su boca "¿ _Malfoy?"_ pensó arqueando una ceja sintiendo un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo mientras se acercaba, ese desbordante atractivo le generaba estragos " _maldito sea, con la edad solo se hizo más atractivo, que horror_ …" pensó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Deme una Hora de paz- siseó pausadamente.

-Dudo que un simple bar tender te la pueda dar Malfoy- contestó en automático queriéndose morder la lengua " _genial, soy un idiota, ahora no dejara de molestarme"_

-Potter, una "hora de paz" es una bebida preparada con vodka, whisky, zumo de limón y menta… ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? Pensé que el dichoso salvador del mundo mágico no le gustaba mezclarse con los mortales- el azabache se sorprendió que le haya reconocido, ya que se había esforzado mucho en su arreglo personal para no ser tan él.

-Que te puedo decir, la vida a veces aburre demasiado, que codearse con la pavada de personas que solo me devoran con la mirada esperando un poco de reconocimiento por parte de los demás, no resulta del todo malo- el rubio arqueó la ceja con esa contestación. " _el león tiene garras e intenta usarlas… mmm… a ver qué tal responde a otra provocación"_

-Siempre creí que el jodido niño que vivió para ser un idiota se iba a quedar con la comadrejita y tener tantos hijos como para formar un equipo de quiddich- el siseo de su voz le recordaba los tiempos de Hogwarts y le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Ya vez como las cosas no son como uno espera, Malfoy… y no sé de qué tanto hablas, si es al GRAN príncipe imbécil de las serpientes el que siempre era demasiado para soportar su presencia en un solo lugar- Draco bufó.

-Que te puedo decir, la vida es corta y la gente cambia… ¿Qué estas bebiendo?- preguntó señalando el vaso a medio tomar.

-Una tontería llamada "amanecer en moscovita" o algo así… ¡oye!- exclamó cuando su trago fue arrebatado de sus manos, al momento que el rubio le daba un sorbo- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no arrebatarle las cosas a los demás? ¿O te crees tan magnificente que puedes hacer lo que te plazca?-

-En definitiva lo segundo… mmm… no sabe mal- dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa en el instante que el bar tender le alargó su "hora de paz" que en un rápido movimiento el azabache se empinó apretando los ojos; Draco tuvo que contener su risa con tal expresión, parecía un chiquillo que probaba su primera cerveza.

-Dios, esto está muy fuerte, pero tiene un buen sabor…- indicó exhalando un agradable aroma a menta y alcohol.

-Creo que no tienes tolerancia alguna al alcohol, lo cual es una lástima- dijo al momento que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? No es por alardear pero puedo tomarme ocho botellas de Whisky de fuego y tres de hidromiel y todavía puedo volar en mi escoba para jugar quiddich- dijo tan lleno de si mismo que el otro solo se le quedó viendo.

-Claaro y por eso hiciste la cara de un crio incauto hace unos minutos-

-A ver si tanto te crees ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?- los ojos plateados resplandecieron.

-¿En serio te gusta tanto competir conmigo, Potter?-

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre que tenga la oportunidad de patear tu trasero, estoy dispuesto a todo-

-Sigue soñando, cuatro ojos…- dijo burlón al instante que ordenaba cuatro "demonios verdes"- prepárate para morder el polvo, que en estas en territorio ajeno- hizo una pausa cuando salieron sus bebidas- comenzaremos con algo ligero.

-¿Que cojones es esto?- preguntó examinando esa bebida verde que olía delicioso.

-Simplemente vodka, ron blanco, licor de melón y un toque de zumo de limón- dijo al momento que se tomaba su primer vaso, que Harry no dudó en probar el suyo.

-¿Y cuál será el premio?- pregunto interesado el rubio yendo por su segundo vaso.

-El que pierda pagara todas la bebidas- dijo relamiéndose los labios de una manera que al rubio le pareció tan sensual y mas porque el otro no se dio cuenta.

-Que aburrido- canturreó poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y fingiendo bostezar con su declaración.

-Está bien, el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que sea que el otro quiera- dijo con malicia imaginándose obligando al rubio deambulando por el mundo muggle vistiendo jeans ajustados y una camisa de "I love New York" viéndose tan avergonzado le hacía esforzarse al doble.

-Me parece justo- dijo jugueteando con el vaso vacio sin dejar de verlo- Realmente están mejores esas cochinas que tras, en lugar de las horribles alambres que traías en la escuela- dijo entre risas señalando las gafas dándoles un ligero golpeteo con la punta de sus dedos.

-Es mi caracterización de un joven que no quiere ser reconocido, mis horribles gafas está descansando en mi casa- la sorna en su voz le emocionaba al rubio, jamás se imaginó en algo tan bizarro como aquello. Él con el dichoso Potty, tomando tragos y sintiéndose motivado para llevárselo a la cama " _como sea al mal paso darle prisa"_ se alzó de hombros y pidió una ronda de "The end" uno de sus tragos favoritos.

Al ver nuevamente ese par de ojos cristalinos sintió un calorcito recorre su cuerpo, estaba mal sentir aquello por su archienemigo, pero, tenerlo ahí, tan parecido al Malfoy de antaño, pero tan distinto al mismo tiempo, como una serpiente con una nueva piel, más ligera, intrigante e hipnotizante y letal que solo pudo apurar el contenido del último trago.

-Nada mal Potter, pero creo que perderás- dijo con una perspicaz sonrisa. Harry frunció el entrecejo y pidió una ronda más fuerte.

-Ahh que no pueden irse a un hotel que están dando show...- exclamó el azabache haciendo una mueca. Draco no pudo evitar virar hacia donde se habían dirigido aquellas brillantes esmeraldas. Los dueños del local besándose dulcemente como si no hubiera un mañana frente a sus narices.

-¿Que sucede Potty, celosito?- el de la cicatriz en la frente bufó.

-Es que míralos, se ven tan acaramelados que me pregunto si Theo será tan buen besador o es el poder del amor...-

-Sera lo segundo, porque hasta eso, no es taaan bueno- Harry sintió mal esa malicia en su voz y se le quedó viendo.

-¿Y tú como sabes?, señor lo sé todo-

-Porque tristemente el maestro jamás fue vencido por el alumno- le guiñó el ojo al ver el sobresalto del ojiverde- tranquilo, eso fue cuando andaba tras Longbottom y estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo rendido a sus pies que hizo lo que fuera hasta pedirme clases- la satisfacción de su porte y voz no tranquilizaron a Harry, tenía ganas de romper esa autocomplacencia suya y sonrió.

-Claro, olvidaba que eres Malfoy y no puedes aceptar que alguien bese mejor que tu…-

-¿Que insinúas, león?-

-Que son puras palabrerías tuyas, podría apostar que beso mejor que tú- dijo con tranquilidad dándole un nuevo sorbo a su bebida- wow esta buenísimo esta cosa, ¿Qué tiene?- dijo con inocencia, que le hizo resoplar molesto.

-Solo Ron dorado, cointreau y una pizca de zumo de limón…- dijo depositando su última copa vacía sobre la barra y se puso frente a él- Acepto la apuesta Potter, dame con tu mejor arma- dijo pasando con lentitud la mano por los alborotados cabellos platinados mirándolo detenidamente, incitándolo con picares manía.

El salvador del mundo mágico tragó duro, no esperaba aquello, en definitiva no estaba en sus planes demostrarle sus habilidades de una manera tan grafica, pero tenerlo ahí, frente a frente, disponible y tan sensual " _espera, pero que dices! Es solo Malfoy! No es tan sexy, solo cree serlo, aunque su mirada provocativa me invade, ¡no!, hare que te tragues tus palabras, niño mimado!"_

Y con una rápida espiración deslizó sus manos desde su pecho hasta sus hombros y se relamió los labios sin dejar de observar esos delicados labios tan antojables y sonrosados que sintió sus mejillas arder y mas al saberse observado por el rubio con esos enervantes ojos grises que se lo comían con una endemoniada calma, como si supiera de ante mano que perdería, pero que quería empujarlo más hacia los extremos y sin prisa atrajo la cabeza del otro hacia sí; sus labios se posaron suavemente y Harry inició el movimiento, probando la dulzura del limón aun impreso en ellos, motivándolo a seguirle el juego, succionó y siguió presionando aumentando la sensación entre ambos.

Ese contacto se sentía tan bien que dejándose llevar entreabrió la entregada boca y exploró esa deliciosa cavidad, que se sentía maravillosa, su lengua le correspondió en un suave roce entre ellas y con lentitud se separó.

 _"Nada mal, león"_ pensó con suma confianza.

-¿Enserio es lo mejor que tienes?- el otro asintió de mala gana comenzando a separarse del otro con sus mejillas aun enrojecidas por el inminente calor en su cuerpo.

…-muy bien, ahora es mi turno- dijo con su mano ciñendo la cintura del azabache volviendo a apresar sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa más que nada por toda la pasión de su acto, tan demandante y fuerte que lo devoraba, besaba, mordía sus labios de una manera que jamás había experimentado, tan embriagadora que le faltaba el aire, sus piernas temblaron y con temor de caer se sujetó al cuello del otro que esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía desfallecer, su lengua demandaba la suya a bailar, enroscándose una sobre la otra en una danza caliente que sus sentidos nadaban en lagunas entumidas de ardor y deseo y mas al sentir el cuerpo del otro repegandose tan exquisitamente sobre él; no quería dejar de sentir aquello, pero el rubio, sin piedad se despegó de él no sin antes relamer el labio enrojecido de Harry, pasándole el pulgar por ellos para limpiar la comisura de su boca.

-E-Eso… estuvo… aceptable- dijo en un hilo de voz el azabache ganándose una deleitable carcajada del rubio que no podía creer que no admitiera su habilidad ni que lo había superado con creces.

-Claro, Potty, tan aceptable que aun te tiemblan las piernas, tu rostro este tan rojo y tu pulso parece que recorriste al menos 10 millas en cinco minutos- la agudeza de su comentario lo hicieron rabiar- ahora, ¿Qué haré contigo?- el rubio suspiró cansado, pagó sus bebidas y se alejó de ahí dejando un estupefacto Harry quien con manos temblorosas sacó su dinero y se puso su abrigo.

El azabache lo miró molesto cuando vio que salía del lugar, no iba a dejar las cosas así, no podía y con un hábil movimiento lo arrinconó contra la pared y la sonrisa maliciosa plantada en el rostro le hacía estragos a su calma usual.

-Malfoy ¿De qué estabas hablando?- dijo alzando la barbilla dando un paso hacia adelante, ejerciendo presión con su cuerpo.

-Simple y sencillamente que perdiste, Potter pero te niegas a admitirlo…- la cercanía de su ardiente cuerpo le hizo jadear.

-Puedo hacer una mejor apuesta… doble o nada….- la perspicacia de las esmeraldas clavadas sobre sus ojos le excitaban y arqueó una ceja.

-Te escucho-

-Puedo apostar que… amm soy mejor que tú en… la…- el sonrojo volvió a llenar sus mejillas y el rubio no pudo evitar recorrer sus nudillos por su piel.

-¿Me estas proponiendo sexo, Potter?- hizo una pausa para ver el desafío brillado a contra luz en las gemas verdes- ok, ok… si eso es lo que quieres…- _"sabía que no podías resistirte a mí, gatito"_ \- las reglas son estas: si logro hacerte gritar mi nombre gano yo, si no, tu ganas, así de simple-

-Si yo gano, tendrás que venir conmigo a casa de Ron y te presentaras como un atosígate novio para que me dejen en paz- el rubio ahogó una risotada.

-Tanto te quieres deshacer de tus tan "queridos" amigos- dijo con burla- pero está bien, como quieras, sin embargo si pierdes me devolverás mi barita y no comentaras a nadie de ello, por muy bueno que sea-

-Trato- dijo con seguridad, era imposible que perdiera- jamás haría algo tan cursi como eso, Malfoy, ten por seguro que te ira mal-

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas gatito?-

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, solo se podían escuchar los villancicos a lo lejos, gente riendo y jadeos en sus oídos. La exquisitez de sus pieles moviendo en acompasados acordes una sobre la otra, restregándose la demencial pasión y desenfreno que rayaban en el delirio, las miradas impregnadas de irresistible turbación observándose, llenándose de esa infinidad de sensaciones. Draco se relamió los labios, absorto en la faz arrebolada con los carnosos labios entre abiertos, gimiendo bajo de él, le hacían querer enterrarse más en esa cavidad.

-Oh, joder,joder,joder, dame más, mghh!- el rubio no tuvo que hacerse del rogar para ofrecer todo de sí; era tan adictivo, tan estrecho y delicioso que comenzó a mordisquear esos enrojecidos botones erectos para él, el jodido niño que vivió sabia a gloria y quería seguir degustándolo, poco a poco hasta acabar con él. Aceleró sus embestidas sumido en ese éxtasis sin par, tenía que hacerlo gritar más fuerte y comenzó a decirle palabras sucias para encenderlo más.

-Aprietas rico, te follare hasta que pierdas la razón, Harry…- el azabache se sentía desfallecer, su nombre jamás pronunciado tan endemoniadamente erótica que seguro de escucharlo nuevamente ardería en mil llamaradas, su piel estaba demasiado sensible, con cada estocada gemía mas fuerte explotando en su interior tocando una y otra vez ese punto de perdición que lo ponía al límite suplicando por mas. Solo atinó a ser consiente cuando el rubio cambio de posición por cuarta vez en el acto, no tenía ni idea de donde sacaban tanta energía, tal vez la necesidad de no doblegarse al otro, o tal vez la fogosidad de sus cuerpos danzando en violentos y candorosos movimientos.

Con fervor e ímpetu, sintió un par de fuertes manos aferrándose a sus caderas, profundizando las embestidas, escuchando los guturales gruñidos fogosos del ojigris, el sonido de sus pieles chocando, el calor de la habitación, el rechinido de la cama entremezclados con gemidos. El rubio en un arranque de exaltación le estampó varias sonoras nalgadas con las palmas extendidas, extasiándose aun mas con la piel expuesta tan enrojecida y temblando solo para él. EL azabache sentía arder sus posaderas siendo azotadas y masajeadas al tiempo, creyó que odiaría algo así, pero solo le ayudó a llegar más rápido a su tan inminente orgasmo.

-¡DRACO!- gritó tirando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta recargarse en el acelerado pecho del rubio quien con los ojos entrecerrados esbozó media sonrisa con lo escuchado pero sin descuidar ni un segundo su tarea hasta correrse en su interior.

-" _Par l'enfer_ "- aulló en su oído sintiendo su liberación como una melodía del cielo, y con lentos movimientos salió de ese cálido interior. Harry sentía deliciosos espasmos recorrer su cuerpo que en automático atrajo el rostro del ojigris para depositarle un parsimonioso beso aunque ansioso, aun ambos demandaban mas aire para poder respirar.

Cayeron rendidos ante tal atropello de pasiones y tórridos anhelos. Ya con todo más calmado Draco sonrió con malicia, había logrado su propósito y de paso le había ganado al niño que vivió para ser un idiota dos veces. Se sentía tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo notó algo cálido en su interior que lo turbó cuando Harry se acomodó perfectamente sobre él para quedarse profundamente dormido, pero no queriendo indagar en ello dejó que siguiera tal cual y que el extrañamente dulce cara rajada durmiera sobre su pecho para después también arrojarse al abismo de los sueños.

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

 _"¿Porque demonios fue tan extraordinario?"_ se preguntaba Harry cubriendo sus ojos, jamás había sentido todo lo que el rubio le dio y eso le molestaba y azoraba " _¿cómo puede ser tan bueno?"_ era imposible pensarlo, aunque era obvio de alguna manera, pero lo que más le irritaba era que perdió por segunda vez a manos del tan terriblemente sensual rubio.

-Bueno Potter, espero mi varita el viernes…- chasqueó su lengua tomando los lentes del azabache y con suma precaución se los puso y sonrió antes de besarlo; no tenía sentido hacer aquello, pero había algo en la mirada inocente y sumisa que movía su cuerpo a hacer cosas antes impensables- aquí te dejo mi dirección- con un movimiento de varita le acercó un papel y se levantó. Para sorpresa de Harry ya estaba perfectamente alineado, con su ropa elegante y su cabello húmedo alborotado.

-P-Pero…-

-¿Aun no puede creer que perdiste contra el mejor, primor?- esa divertida mirada lo desarmó y se sonrojó _"¿Por qué me comporto como una idiota niñita enamorada?"_ se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas _"dios, seguro es porque hacía más de diez meses que no me acostaba con alguien ni me divertía como anoche…"_ frunció el entrecejo.

-Cállate- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ahí estaré a las cinco- el rubio le hizo una seña con la mano en señal de despedida y se pasó a retirar, dejándolo muy abatido y contrariado.

Recorriendo con sus manos sus hombros hasta los codos sintiendo aun el calor del cuerpo del otro y sus vellos erizados ante el placer experimentado " _estoy frito"_ se dijo apesadumbrado antes de meterse a la ducha a darse un baño largo para pensar mejor las cosas irreales que había vivido en las ocho horas anteriores.

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

Extrañado de estar en aquel lugar, un barrio lujoso pero tan muggle para un pedante rubio que era imposible que fuera esa su morada " _seguro y me dio mal su dirección para burlarse nuevamente de mi, aunque… ahí está su nombre_ " pensó algo aliviado de leer el nombre en el intercomunicador del conjunto de lofts frente a sus ojos.

Tomó con ambas manos la caja de la varita de Draco, a la cual le debía muchísimo y que había atesorado con ahincó durante los años pasados, aunque aun no entendía porque cada vez que se dijo que se la regresaría, nunca había terminado de cuajar aquella idea en su cabeza y simplemente encontraba cualquier escusa para no hacerlo, así que estaba haciendo algo que debió de haber hecho desde el principio… pero tal vez sin esa preciosa varita, sería como dejar su única conexión con el rubio para siempre y con una inhalación se propuso algo que en su mente llevaba rondando desde ese día después de perder por segunda vez consecutiva.

Tocó el timbre al lado del refinado nombre del rubio y segundos después se escuchó un chirrido de que la reja se había abierto. Con paso rápido subió las escaleras hasta el último piso y se paró en seco al ver al susodicho recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hi, Potty, pagando las apuestas, ¿eh?- tragó duro esos pantalones deslavados y esa tan pegada playera negra que delineaba a la perfección su precioso cuerpo tonificado " _que mas da"_

-Claro, no quisiera deberle a nadie, mucho menos a ti, aunque….- los cristalinos ojos verdes llenos de ilusión se le antojaron pero se reprendió en el acto y con ambas manos tomó la caja que le ofrecía. Tantos años deseo tenerla nuevamente en sus manos y por fin volvía a su lado.

-Aunque que, ¿Harry?- preguntó con su melodiosa voz llena de ironía al tutearlo.

-Quiero la revancha, la tercera es la vencida-


	2. Parte 2

**Notas de la autora:** hehe aquí Dolce nuevamente con esta shuculenta historia~ Mil gracias por comentar Melody Of Blue Wings y Little Feniix! estoy super agradecida con ustedes~

Espero que siga siendo de su agrado! A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **PARTE 2: Rock you like a Hurracaine**

 ** _"_** ** _My body is burning_** ** _it starts to shout_** _(Mi cuerpo arde, comienza a gritar)_

 ** _Desire is coming it breaks out loud_** _(El deseo está llegando y rompe escandalosamente)_

 ** _Lust is in cagestill storm breaks loose_** _(La lujuria está enjaulada hasta que la tormenta se desata)_

 ** _Just have to make it_** ** _with someone I choose_** _(Sólo tengo que hacerlo con quien yo elija…)_

 ** _He's licking his lips_** ** _he's ready to win_** _(Él lame sus labios, está listo para ganar)_

 ** _On the hunt tonight_** ** _for love at first sting_** _(En la cacería de esta noche, por amor a primer escozor)_

 ** _Here i am, rock you like a hurricane"_** _(Heme aquí, sacudiéndote como un huracán)_

* * *

Un brillo casi imperceptible surcó la mirada gris con aquellas palabras y una mueca de ironía se plantó en su cara _"¿a qué estás jugando, Potty?"_

-Eres un pésimo perdedor, cuatro ojos- dijo con sorna mirándolo de arriba abajo, se veía tan apetecible y accesible con esos pantalones negros que remarcaban sus bien torneadas piernas, pero con un rápido movimiento de cabeza aparto aquello de su mente, tenía un código que respetar- lo siento, Potty, pero si lo que quieres es otro acostón, ni sueñes que pasara nuevamente- dijo acariciando su mandíbula con perversión en sus ojos- no me gusta repetir con la misma persona, pierde la delicia después de la primera probada-

-¿Y qué tal si el postre sea demasiado bueno?- bufó ante esa analogía.

-Tendré que soportarlo, puesto que allá afuera hay todo un mar de donde escoger-

-Y si te ofrezco un reto- los ojos plateados resplandecieron, como maldecía su vena casi oculta de la curiosidad, puesto que aunque el instinto reservado y calculador dominaba en su interior, no podía callar la palabra "reto" en su mente.

-¿Y qué clase de reto estamos hablando?- preguntó cómo que no quiere la cosa, cruzándose de brazos mientras el otro buscaba las palabras en su mente.

-Simple, tengamos una relación…- ante esas palabras, el rubio se erizó como gato, negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No, no y no, Potter, no me interesa una relación seria-

-Ni a mi- dijo firmemente ganándose que el otro solo alzara una ceja inquisitivo, ¿de qué iba aquello entonces?- pero por lo que paso anoche, creo que podemos llegar a un mutuo acuerdo… puesto que jamás me había sentido así de pleno con alguien, que…- el rubio lo interrumpió entre risas.

-Me habían dicho que mi pene era mágico, pero no sabía que tenía la habilidad de hacer estragos en los cerebros ajenos- el otro frunció los labios.

\- jaja, muy gracioso, me refería a que contigo no tengo que fingir, puedo ser yo mismo sin tapujos ni tener miedo de que algún lastre se quiera colgar de mí como si fuera su reflector o alguna clase de premio con patas… y creo que podemos ser amigos…-

-¿Amigos con derechos a fajones frecuentes? Lo dudo, ok, también resultaste no ser una patada en el trasero como esperaba y tienes cara de que te gusta que traten rudo lo cual adoro, pero no es lo mío Potty, no es nada personal, pero no me acomodo con una sola persona…- dijo alzándose de hombros sacando un cigarrillo de su pantalón- aparte dudo que puedas llévame el ritmo…- aquellas palabras encendieron al salvador del mundo mágico.

-Pruébame y lo sabrás- el rubio le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, realmente era apetecible el chico de enfrente, pero eso iba en contra de todo por lo que había trabajado, su dogma personal que había adoptado desde su tan esperada libertad.

-Entonces… ¿en qué consiste el reto?- preguntó con un deje desinteresado, que no acobardó al otro ni por lo poco.

-Gano y tenemos una relación libre, pierdo y no me volverás a ver…- Draco inhaló con fuerza sopesando lo que acababa de decir, sonaba interesante en definitiva, tener al salvador del mundo mágico rogándole por algo, era emocionante y aunque las estipulaciones del reto no era algo que le gustara a su raciocinio, apagó su cigarro en el cenicero que tenía en su mesita y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas lo regresó a ver de arriba abajo.

-Aun no me dices que clase de juego será, Haaarry- canturreó cínico, sabía que perdería nuevamente y eso lo motivaba a continuar. El azabache se puso de pie para aproximarse al rubio, quien por acto reflejo se hizo para atrás. Los ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron ante tal reacción y con cuidado de arrodilló frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Haré que te corras usando solo mis manos y mi boca en cinco minutos- una fresca carcajada salió de la boca del ojigris, realmente era una demencia aquello que le estaba diciendo.

-Ni con 10 minutos tendrías para doblegarme-

-Cinco- repitió en automático.

-Te doy 8- dijo finalmente.

-Me estas regalando 3 minutos, Malfoy- dijo quitado de la pena y el otro solo arqueó la ceja.

-Potty… jamás lograras algo así, mejor te ahorro la vergüenza de hacerlo- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla que al instante le rehuyó.

-Tienes miedo, ¿Draaaco?-

-El que debería de tenerlo eres tú, puesto que después de que pierdas no podrás ver mi beldad-

-Entonces no deberías de preocuparte… ¿Qué no tienes curiosidad de que tan bueno puedo ser? ¿Quién te dice que no te daré la mamada de tu vida?- el rubio se relamió el labio con burla y se alzó de hombros, que mas daba.

-Adelante, pichoncito, que te contaré el tiempo- dijo al momento que comenzaba a cronometrar el rolex en su muñeca sin dejar de observarlo.

Con una mirada libidinosa se mordió el interior de su mejilla sin despegar la mirada verde de la plateada, en un rápido deslizamiento llevó sus manos de las rodillas del rubio hasta el cinturón que antes de poder siquiera decir "Hogwarts" se lo había deshebillado y abierto de par en par.

Con una inhalación se colocó entre las piernas que estaban a su disposición en toda su comodidad. El suculento miembro yacía semi-erguido frente a él, tan imponerte que se le antojó, realmente esos impresionantes 26 centímetros habían estado en su interior que se le hacía agua la boca, con una sonrisita y mirada absorta le echó aire, erizándole los vellos de la nuca al ojigris, que por nada del mundo scedería y daría su mejor lucha.

Sin preámbulos ni ceremonias se lo hecho a la boca maravillándose por su sabor, tan masculino y con un tenue aroma a jabón, seguro apenas había tomado una ducha _"con razón luce tan fresco"_ pensó dando la primera succión, provocando un leve espasmo en el rubio que dejó ir.

Con un lento movimiento de su boca descendió por toda su longitud, probando que tan profundo podía ir " _maldición, demasiado profundo_ " pensó Draco comenzando a sentir esa placentero movimiento. Luego regresó a la primera posición para dedicarse a lamer la cabeza del falo, con gula " _mmm… una paleta de Draco Malfoy_ " pensó excitado par ser secundado por su mano derecha moviéndose de forma ascendente y descendente por toda esa extremidad.

Con hábil movimiento lamía y succionaba una y otra vez en movimientos circulares, llenándose del sabor de su sensible piel, sintiendo que a cada movimiento ganaba fuerza y grosor, su amigo esta correspondiendo sus caricias y ya iba siendo hora de aumentar el movimiento, continuó pasando su lengua de arriba hacia abajo; comenzó a chupar sus testículos, moviendo más rápido su mano, siendo recompensado por tenues gemidos reprimidos por el rubio y una que otra maldición en francés.

- _Foutre… merde_ \- exclamó cerrando los ojos tapándose la boca con una mano y con la otra se aferró a su mullido sillón.

Harry sonrió burlón, lo tenía donde quería, no podía engañarse mas y pensar que no lo estaba disfrutando, puesto que su compañero de abajo estaba más que atento a las atenciones que le dedicaba y comenzaba a manar ese apetitoso liquido pre seminal que no dudó en probar. Aquella esencia tan amarga era exquisita y quería seguir probando.

Con todos sus esfuerzos y deleite, lo introdujo hasta su garganta una y otra vez, en un candente movimiento que no disminuyó ni un segundo, simplemente lo avivaba en compañía de su lengua, que realizaba círculos a su alrededor, enloqueciendo al rubio, cuyos gemidos eran más audibles.

 _-Par les so-soirs… bleus d'été… mmm… j'irai dans les sentiers, ¡_ ohh joder! _…-_ el azabache se sorprendió, parecía que estaba recitando un poema o algo así, se oía tan sensual en sus labios, con su voz entrecortada y sus ojos cerrados, sus labios enrojecidos por tanto reprimir lo inevitable, los espasmos que recorrían su hermoso cuerpo, todo eso lo motivaba- _Je ne parlerai pas… je ne pe-penserai rien… Mais… l'amour infini… me montera dans l'âme… ¡_ ahhh!- gimió sintiendo su cumbre llegar y maldiciendo todo su ser por dejarse llevar por la puta lengua del salvador del mundo mágico y su lengua de perdición _-¡malédiction!-_ con un gruñido gutural esparció su semilla en la boca del ojiesmeralda, quien se tomó hasta la última gota de ese exquisito manjar.

La respiración irregular y el latir de su corazón a mil por hora por el placer sin par que experimentó, le enloquecía y más aun cuando segundos después escuchó con claridad el sonido de su alarma indicando que los 8 minutos habían _pasado "maldición! Jamás me había venido tan rápido! Joder!"_ pensó un poco avergonzado, ¿de qué estaba hecho ese maldito bobalicón tan sexy?

-Entonces… ¿la mejor mamada de tu vida?- preguntó el de lentes sentándose a su lado, mientras relamía sus dedos con una picara mirada que le hizo sonreír.

-Podrida ser…-

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

 _"Tantos bocadillos que probar y yo aquí con el mismo pastelillo_ " pensaba tamborileando sus dedos.

Con sinceridad, no podía creer como las cosas pudieron tornarse de aquel modo, Mas de tres semanas habían pasado y aunque varias veces estuvo tentado en mandar a volar al insufrible cuatro ojos, siempre terminaba deleitándose con el joven auror que podía ser muy entretenido e interesante, cortando de último minuto aquella premisa.

Por su parte, Harry estaba absorto, perdido en sus pensamientos deseosos de más Draco, tenía todo un revoltijo en su interior que no podía pensar adecuadamente, sus bajos instintos lo dominaban, arrojándose a la locura y acciones nada sanas, pero que sus deseos carnales demandaban.

Todo lo que ese rubio le entregaba lo llenaba y no podía negarse a dejarlo, se sorprendía por sí mismo, puesto que la idea de que tal vez solo era falta de sexo lo que le interesaba, parecía que distaba mucho de la realidad, puesto que día con día se estaba volviendo adicto a las atenciones de él, sus manos en su cuerpo y esa sonrisa irónica en su rostro mirándolo con autosuficiencia y malevolencia que lo aturdía, pero que necesitaba una dosis mayor, como si fuera una droga bendita que había llegado a sus manos alegrando su lúgubre y austera rutina y no tenia intensión de renunciar.

-Draco… no...- pidió quedamente mientras sentía una fuerte mordida en su cuello al momento que su recién comprada corbata era retirada de su cuello- ¿no crees que deberíamos ir al… a la habitación? Ahh…- suspiró al sentir como esas finas manos se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa y que salvajemente comenzaban a juguetear con sus erectos pezones.

Se divertía jalándolos, torturándolos deliberadamente mientras mordisqueaba su sensible lóbulo, Harry solo pudo atinar a escuchar como los botones saltaban de su prenda en todas direcciones para caer sonoramente en el suelo, dejando su lampiño pecho al descubierto, siendo descaradamente explorado por el experto rubio.

-Eres tan sabroso…-declaró poniendo las manos del ojiverde en la pared, mientras que con un veloz movimiento las ataba con la corbata en un rígido nudo- si te desatas o intentas tocarme, te daré tan duro que te hare sangrar, ¿entendido?- susurró con su hermoso arrastre de palabras en su oído haciéndole estremecer y dando un rápido asentimiento.

-Mghh, no seas tan cruel… Draco…- dijo con voz ahogada.

Sin preámbulos se deshizo de los molestos vaqueros de mezclilla deslavada que tanto le encantaba como se ajustaban a su cuerpo, sin perder ni una sola curvatura ni línea de sus piernas. Se mordió el labio, adoraba los retos, realmente los adoraba y estar en esos días con el de ojos esmeraldas los había pasado absolutamente bien aunque aquello no estaba dentro de sus expectativas, pero con un "no está mal" había decidido afrontar a lo que el destino le tenía preparado y se propuso disfrutarlo al máximo explotando todo aquello que siempre anhelo hacer pero por una u otra razón le fue negado hacerlo.

-Tú así lo quisiste… querías todo el paquete y te lo daré con mis condiciones Harry…- dijo dándole una sonora nalgada que le templaron las piernas, el creciente ardor, entremezclado con las caricias recibidas, los movimientos circularos de las manos apresando sus posaderas, gozando su grosor, su textura.

Con sus manos delineo su trabajado cuerpo, grabándose la forma en las yemas de sus dedos, con gozoso deleite, recorrió hambriento su espalda, disfrutándolo suavemente los tiernos gemidos de su presa, que estaba tan dispuesta que le plantó una nueva mordida en el hombro.

-¿Que… que tal si alguien llega?- preguntó con la última pizca de cordura en su cerebro, a lo que recibió como respuesta una nueva nalgada enrojeciendo la trigueña piel.

-¿Esperas a alguien, Potty?- preguntó restregándole su prominente miembro en los tan perceptivos glúteos del de lentes- ni modo… espero que sea voyerista y disfrute del show…- el azabache gimió mas fuerte cuando sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, devorándolo ansioso, imposibilitándolo, enmudeciendo sus sentidos, invadiéndolo en deleitante éxtasis como nubes de seda.

Con un virtuoso movimiento relamió sus dedos para prepararlo; como le encantaba esa entrada, tan cálida y receptiva, tan estrecha que parecía que lo engullía con placer, veía con deleite como salían y desaparecían sus dedos en su interior, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no aguantó más que desabrochando su apretado pantalón dejó en libertad su tan urgido miembro, listo para la acción que le deparaba el tan entregado niño que vivió.

-Mmmm… muéstrame como lo hacer tu solo, Harry- demandó arrastrando sus palabras tan ladinamente que el azabache se sumergió en ese bendito sentir de infinita delectación que le produjo su autopenetración.

Con fuertes jadeos continuo su ritmo, pausado pero constante, tenía tantas ganas de soltar sus manos de esa prisión que le había impuesto y recorres su dedos en esa suave mata de cabello platinado, recorrer ese delineado cuerpo de "David" que se carga, pero el morbo de no hacerlo y el regodeo en la mirada plateada le hacía ir más rápido, quería escuchar su tan perfecto francés que parecía ni ser consciente de ello, pero que siempre le embriagaba en deliciosas sensaciones, que apresuro su movimiento, jadeando mas al sentir las uñas de Draco en sus hombros arañándolo con fuerza.

-Ahhh… Draco… hazlo más rápido…- pidió con voz entre cortada, necesitaba su potencia para hacerlo ver estrellas, necesitaba sentirlo más profundo en su interior.

-Vaya que te gusta duro…-dijo con malicia lamiendo su cuello.

-Y salvaje…-

El rubio rió quedamente para después sujetarlo de la cintura y marcar su ritmo desenfrenado y tan arrollador que le satisfacía de tal forma que sus piernas de gelatina le era imposible mantenerse en pie.

Su vicio era tan fuerte, que sabía que su enajenamiento no era bueno para sus sentimientos, puesto que entre más tiempo conviviera con él mas se clavaría hasta perderse en el nido de la serpiente mayor imposibilitándole su salida en un futuro; futuro que sabía que no tendría con alguien como Draco Malfoy, quien parecía solamente vivir en el aquí y el ahora, pero que era tan adictivo que solo podía esperar lo mejor de la situación.

-Harry ¿Por qué no has contestado nuestros mensajes?-preguntó Hermione al momento que salía de la chimenea y se cubría la boca con espanto.

-Si hermano, estábamos tan preocupados que…- sus ojos parecieron salir de sus órbitas ante al tan bizarra escena que presenciaba sus ojos " _Harry y… ¿Malfoy?...¿pero como…?"_ antes de poder entender todo en su totalidad, cayó desmayado como roca haciendo un estrepitoso sonido que fue captado y no muy bien recibido.

 _"maldición"_

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

Tras un par de maldiciones mentales y una incompleta sesión de sexo salvaje, ambos estaban algo irritados, aunque para Harry había mas que molestia, sino también vergüenza porque lo vieron en una posición que jamás pensó que lo verían sus amigos _"debí de haber cerrado la red flu, lo sabía, por eso tenía ese pendiente de que olvidaba algo_ " se reprendió mientras les acercaba tazas de té a una muy ruborizada Hermione y un aun aturdido Ron con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

-Así que… Harry… esa es la razón por la que… no… amm… que no has estado en contacto…- habló finalmente la castaña mirando disimuladamente al rubio que ya se veía más tranquilo con su cigarrillo encendido.

-Así es Mione, realmente lo siento pero…- había querido que ese momento llegara, pero no fue de la manera que esperaba, demonios no, y ahora que sucedió no hallaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Que te podemos decir Granger, hemos estado muy ocupados conociéndonos a fondo- dijo quitado de la pena mirando con una sonrisa traviesa en su labios que la ex –Gryffindor no pudo soportar y desvió la vista apenada.

-¡PERO HARRY, ES EL HURON!- chilló finalmente Ron dando un brindo de la silla señalando a Draco quien solo rodó los ojos _"típico de la comadreja"_ pensó-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS SALIENDO CON EL Y SOBRE TODO QUE TU SEAS EL QUE RECIBE!- Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¡RONALD!- chilló Hermione.

-Lo que yo haga en la intimidad no es de tu incumbencia, Ron- Draco no sabía si reír o permanecer serio, pero sabía que debía intervenir.

-Weasley, no has cambiado ni un poco, lo cual es una lástima, puesto que uno pensaría que después de todo lo que ha pasado tendrías una mentalidad más madura, pero, fue mi error- el pelirrojo quería lanzarse sobre ese rubio prepotente, pero fue detenido por las miradas penetrantes de sus amigos.

…-Como sea… Sería lindo que se quedaran a charlar, pero creo que tenemos que posponerlo, puesto que uno no debe de desaprovechar una erección, puede ser nocivo para la salud- Dijo rodeando los hombros de los leones que estaban aturdidos por la frescura de la serpiente- la próxima vez que quieran que nos reunamos llamen antes-chasqueó la lengua antes de meterlos de donde salieron y lanzar los polvos flu señalando "La Madriguera" antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

Harry no podía creer lo que pasó, pero estaba tan agradecido que comenzó a reír aunque no tenía idea el porqué, tal vez de alivio o nervios por lo que harían sus amigos "ahora si se van a enojar de lo lindo"

-Lo siento, pero decir que soy tu "atosigante novio" sonaba demasiado cursi para mí- se alzó de hombros- pero creo que captaron el mensaje… o lo más probable es que cuando digieran todo vengan tumbando tu puerta exigiendo que te devuelta integro con todo y virtud, pero creo que esa cosa se fue desde hacía mucho- Harry sonrió recargándose pesadamente en su hombro.

-Gracias, fue mejor de lo que esperaba... creo que ahora te debo un favor…-

-Yo también lo pienso, pero ya me lo cobraré más adelante Potty, que no hago las cosas de gratis- dijo dándole una mordida en lo que tenía cerca, que en este caso, fue su nariz.

-Auchh…- dijo apretando su mandíbula con su pulgar e índice, mirándolo retador, para después dulcificar su ceño-¿quieres continuar en lo que nos quedamos?-

 _*~"*1 mes después*"~*_

-Harry… dije a almorzar no a cenar, ¿Por qué cojones tardas tanto?- preguntó moviendo su pie con su usual tic inconsciente y observó su reloj.

-¡Calla! Que yo no fui quien se acabó el agua caliente- dijo alborotando su tan particular cabellera rebelde, _"como si realmente necesitara acomodarla"_ pensó con media sonrisa al momento que salían.

No es que tuvieran que estar juntos tanto como lo estaban, puesto que su "relación libre" no les daba derecho de exclusividad, pero por alguna razón ajena a ellos se sentían cómodos en la compañía del otro y en lo poco que hablan o hacían, se acoplaban a la perfección y aunque no tenían mucho en común, era siempre emocionante sus conversaciones manteniéndose al filo de su asiento esperando la contestación del otro.

\- A ver repíteme el motivo por el cual vamos comer al otro lado de la ciudad, si aquí a dos cuadras tenemos un restaurante con comida deliciosa- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada, mientras era dirigido por Draco, quien sabía exactamente lo que quería.

-Porque tengo antojo de lasagna- exclamó triunfal mientras que encendía su cigarrillo y le daba una calada. El azabache rodó los ojos _"por Merlín, en frente de su casa preparan comida italiana…pero claro, como el rey quiere algo extravagante, no se puede hacer nada_ " se dijo con ironía y se dejó llevar.

Ingresaron a un lujoso restaurante con tenue iluminación, cuyas paredes doradas desprendían arte barroco y exceso de forma. " _demasiado snob"_ pensó ladeando su cabeza y tomó asiento.

-¿Para esto me sacaste de mi casa?- preguntó desplegando el menú, observando los gráciles movimientos del rubio, quien se veía alegre.

-Como si tuvieras otra cosa que hacer, Potty- declaró sin regresarlo a ver mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero. Harry se sonrojó, puesto que no había hecho ningún plan, pero no se lo diría, sin embargo antes de poder refutarle dos muchachas se le acercaron al rubio.

-Disculpe… ¿es usted Marius Drey?- preguntó la más alta de las dos, quienes parecían un par de devotas a una secta, que se morían por tocar a su ídolo dorado. El rubio sonrió coquetamente asintiendo, ganando unos chillidos de las jóvenes y una mirada turbada del salvador del mundo mágico- ¿podría darnos su autógrafo?- dijo alargando uno grueso libro a lo que el ex –Slytherin accedió gustoso y con cordialidad se despidió de ellas.

-Eres un mentiroso… engañando a unas jovencitas…- dijo Harry con sorna.

-Yo no miento, Potty y menos con nimiedades…- y con una mirada decidida regresó a ver al mesero que se acercó a tomar su orden- tráigame la Lasagna de amaretto, calabaza y pistacho con fondue de parmesano y berro y también le encargo un "Cote du Py', Jean Foillard del 2012-

-Amm para mi Salmón Gravalax con brioche tostado, verduras a la mantequilla con eneldo…- hizo una pausa cuando se partió el camarero- y como que no mentiste ¿Marius?- el rubio rió.

-O una de dos, o no lees el profeta o no lees libros, Harry- el azabache se cruzó de brazos.

-Deje de leer novelas cuando entré a la academia de aurores… y no, no leo el profeta desde que se inventó cosas sobre mí para poner a todos en mi contra-

-Ok, ok, te contaré… soy un escritor cuya fama es tan grandiosa que me sorprende que no lo supieras, puesto que publico en el mundo mágico y en el muggle… pero como no quería que conocieran mi nombre lo cambie…- no había ironía en su voz, ni alguna señal de que mentía " _o rayos, es cierto"_

-Vaya… siempre pensé que serias un estirado ejecutivo magnate empresarial o algo así…- contestó dándole un sorbo a su copa, que sabia deliciosa.

-No, qué horror! Pero es por ello que salí de pleito con mi padre, por todos los cielos, ya le había entregado toda mi juventud a sus ideales, con el señor tenebroso y todavía quería que lo siguiera en todas sus cosas, no, ni loco! Preferí desligarme completamente de mi herencia y todo eso- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?-

-No te habías molestado en preguntar- se avergonzó, pero es que habían estado tan ocupados haciendo otras cosas que nunca se había cuestionado a ciencia cierta el por qué el tan afamado niño mimado se veía tan diferente y porque vivía en el mundo muggle. Draco sintió la consternación del otro al toparse con esa verdad y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hey, está bien, tengo tanto dinero en mis bolcillos e inspiración en mi cerebro que si mi padre no lo reconoce, el es el que está mal, señor futuro auror- dijo dándole una mordida al delicioso platillo que había llegado a la mesa- ahora que nos estamos sincerando… ¿Por qué no contestas tu correspondencia? Ya estoy arto de esas estúpidas aves chillando en la ventana y el olor a papel quemado- preguntó muy interesado el rubio " _quid pro quo_ " pensó con una sonrisa triste Harry.

-No es la gran cosa realmente… son cartas para que me reporte a mi futuro trabajo en el ministerio, pero, sencillamente quiero despejar mi mente de eso…-

-"el salvador del mundo mágico, convertido en el justiciero de la comunidad, quien incansablemente despliega sus alas de la justicia…"- dijo sopesando sus palabras para después borrarlas del aire como si hubieran estado impresas- en definitiva, si fueras mi héroe de una de mis historias no te daría ese trabajo, es demasiado, ya les diste demasiado! Gran parte de tu vida y juventud y quien sabe cuántos fajones desaprovechaste por tratar de salvar el trasero del mundo! así que te haría un vago, que viaja por el mundo conociendo maravillosos lugares- dijo con tono soñador como si ya pudiera leer el titulo de la obra.

-Por Salazar, es bastante obvio que eres un escritor, no sé porque no me había dado cuenta- dijo con ironía- pero no creo que me siente lo de ser trotamundos… pero yo que se tu eres el señor de las ideas- se alzó de hombros- lo único que sé es que auror, no creo que sea lo indicado para mi…-

-Sé un escritor como yo y escribe lo que viviste, aunque tendrías que pasarme una copia del libro que seguro se titularía "Potty: las peripecias del cara rajada" Serías millonario por seguro- los dos comenzaron a sonreír- ya enserio, debes de hacer algo que realmente te guste, que valga la pena hacerlo todos los días y que lo hagas con ganas-

-Puedo ser un actor porno, estoy seguro que ganan bien- Draco rió de lo lindo y le aventó un pan de ajo a la cara demandando más seriedad- ¿Qué? Dijiste algo divertido-

-Como sea, cuatro ojos goloso, todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo, pero por lo pronto te sugiero que vayas pensando en la manera perfecta para ti, para ganar dinero-

Harry meditó unos momentos sus palabras, realmente no tenía idea, que era lo que quería ni mucho menos como se veía en un futuro, en cinco años o en diez "¿en qué momento la conversación se tornó una plática motivacional? rayos, esto apesta" pensó desganado dejando su plato a un lado.

-Hey, Harry deja de pensar tan profundo que se va a ir la luz- dijo señalando el foco sobre sus cabezas que comenzó a titilar- Relájate ¿Qué dices si vamos a bailar? Seguro a Longbottom le da gusto verte y te quite la mirada amargada que te cargas-

-Yo no bailo, Draco- dijo secamente dándole el último sorbo de su copa.

-Mmm, un gay que no baila lleva una vida muy triste y solitaria… que aburrido-

-Hay otras maneras de pasar bien el rato en un bar sin la necesidad de bailar, Malfoy, el hecho que no lo sepas me hace dudar de ti-

-¡Ja! Puedes apostarlo, cariño y creo que tengo el reto perfecto para ti-


	3. Parte 3

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno pues le traigo los últimos 2 capis de esta pequeña historia! Mil besos linda Jess Granger S! Eres lo máximo por comentar~*

A leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 **PARTE 3: Wicked Game**

 ** _"_** ** _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_** _("El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie más que tú me podría salvar)_

 ** _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do (_** _Es extraño lo que el deseo hace a las personas tontas hacer)_

 ** _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_** _(Nunca soñé que conocería a alguien como tú)_

 ** _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_** _(_ _Y nunca soñé que perdería a alguien como tú)_

 ** _What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_** _(Que perverso juego, que me hace sentir de esta manera)_

 ** _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_** _(Que perversa cosa para decir "nunca te sentiste de esta forma")_

 ** _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and, I want to fall in love with you"_** _(Que perversa cosa, hacerme soñar contigo y querer enamorarme de ti)_

* * *

El golpeteo de las bocinas en sus oídos, el olor a alcohol y a sudor de las parejas bailando tan pegadas en la pista de baile no se le antojaba para nada hacerles segunda, pero las ansias por saber lo que tramaba Draco le obligaba a permanecer ahí.

-Harry! Que emoción tenerte nuevamente por aquí, creí que no te había gustado- exclamó Neville Longbottom estrechando a su amigo con un cálido abrazo y una aliviada sonrisa.

-Como crees que no me gustó, si es fabuloso, Nevs, es solo que he estado un poco… ocupado- dijo señalando con la cabeza al prepotente rubio que tomó asiento a su lado. El afable ex –Griffindor abrió mas los ojos y solo esbozó una sonrisa, realmente aquello era uno novedad, pero estaba feliz por su amigo, aunque solo esperaba que cierto rubio no simplemente jugara con él como siempre solía hacer.

-Potter, que milagrito nos cayó esta noche, espero que vengas al tiro porque la hora feliz enloquece a la muchedumbre como podrás notar por allá- el moreno señaló con alegría su maravillosa creación y una pisca de malicia le miró.

-Lo intentaré Nott, pero solo espero no pisar a alguien cuando me refriegue con el cuerpo sudoroso de alguien- dijo sardónico el de lentes sorprendiendo al dueño del lugar y sacándole más de una sonrisa a Draco quien con ánimos le alargó una burbujeante bebida azul.

Charlaron unos momentos poniéndose al día mientras bebían las deliciosas bebidas coloridas que parecían brotar a raudales del lugar _"vaya que hoy es día de sorpresas que no acaban"_ pensó al ver al tan relajado Malfoy platicando como amigos de antaño con Neville, aunque la conversación no era nada profunda ni ahondaba en cosas intimas había cierto compañerismo en su trato que disfrutó siendo parte del escenario.

-Bueno Theo quisiera decir que me duele dejarlos, pero la verdad no siento nada pues el señor Potter y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- dijo asiéndole señas con los ojos a Harry quien asintió y le acompañó.

No podía creer que iban directamente al meollo del asunto, al mero centro de aglomeración de personas.

-Draco…- llamó frenando un poco, pero la mano pálida firmemente afianzada a su muñeca le impidió disminuir el paso. La caliente respiración, los jadeos y chillidos de exaltación estaban demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir la vibración de los cuerpos ajenos que tocaban el suyo a cada andar.

Cuando encontraron un punto más o menos despejado el ojiplata regresó a ver los ojos esmeraldas, con fuego en la mirada, realmente tramaba algo nada sano, o tal vez no, pero por esa mirada solo podía esperar algo intenso.

-Muy bien Harry henos aquí, el corazón de la hora feliz y aun no has sudado ni una sola gota… veamos tu potencia- ladeó la cabeza inquisitivo _"¿a qué se refiere?"_ pensó por unos segundos.

…-mira, te la dejo fácil, escoge alguien lindo y baila con él, si logras convencerlo haré lo que quieras lo que sea que se te ocurra ya que parece que tienes una debilidad por mi deliciosa persona- frunció el entrecejo, realmente le molestaba que su vena egocéntrica siguiera intacta, pero hacer lo que quisiera con el rubio era algo que realmente se le antojaba y con una rápida mirada examinó a las personas en el perímetro.

Observó con detenimiento a un chico lindo de largos cabellos castaños bailando en un semi-circulo con otros dos chavos. Alzándose de hombros se aproximó, no había nada que perder, pero si mucho en juego que le hervía la sangre de solo imaginarlo.

Como que no quiere la cosa se aproximó a él juntándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del otro provocando un ligero estremecimiento de este, quien lo regresó a ver algo molesto por la tremenda aproximación, pero con un movimiento de arriba debajo de sus ojos sonrió, puesto que no estaba nada mal el sabroso ojiverde y dándose la vuelta lo encaró para comenzar a moverse suavemente al ritmo de los acordes electrónicos de la música; Harry sentía que el reto en la bolsa y comenzó a imitar al chico.

Sus cuerpos se movían, sintiendo la multitud acrecentándose haciendo que se repegaran aun mas, el chico unos centímetros más alto que él recorrió con sus manos su cuello sin descuidar ni por un segundo sus movimientos serpenteantes.

Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, puesto que bailar nunca le había traído gratos recuerdos, empezando cuando lo obligaron a bailar en el torneo de los tres magos, parecía como un trauma que seguía ahí clavado como una espina que no dejaba sanar, o eso creía, porque estar ahí sintiendo el ritmo y candor como nunca realmente pensó podía ser divertido.

Dejándose llevar, el chico exploraba con sus manos su sudoroso cuerpo como si fuera una masa moldeable, dándole forma al ritmo del beat; sacudió su cabello acompañado de sus brazos que cuando menos lo sintió el de cabellos castaños lo estaba sacando de la pista de baile.

Embriagado y con un creciente calor llegó al baño también atestado de gente y cuando menos lo esperó el joven lo estaba besando con fogosidad; cerró los ojos, se sentía bien, pero nada extraordinario, aunque estuvo tentado de ver que tan lejos podía llevarlo… pero cualquier impulso que hubiera tenido se fue más allá de la Patagonia al observar al Draco sosteniéndose de lavabo con una exquisita expresión de placentero deleite mientras un pelirrojo en cuclillas le practicaba sexo oral ahogando sus gemidos con la mano libre.

Con un movimiento de su mano apartó al chico tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, puesto que lo dejó de besar para encararlo con expresión de pocos amigos y dándose la media vuelta dejó al de lentes con una mirada furibunda al ver aquella escenita. Sentía algo creciendo en su interior, nada bueno, algo conocido pero que no quería escuchar.

" _Es una estúpida relación libre, ponte en tus cabales, Potter"_ se reprendió. De soslayo, Draco lo regresó a ver, se veía abatido y asequible, tan sabroso que tenía ganas de fastidiarlo, pero se propuso no hacerlo, tal vez tendría más oportunidades más adelante.

Con una caricia y un beso en los labios mando a volar al preciso chico de ojos avellana que tan dócilmente se le había acercado.

-¿Nos divertimos mucho, lindura?- preguntó recorriendo el dorso de su mano por la mejilla sonrojada del azabache que al instante rehuyó su roce.

-Al parecer no tanto como tu- dijo con desazón. No tenía sentido sentirse de esa forma y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Celosito?- la evasión a su mirada y la subida de tono de su bochorno era tan obvia _"bingo"_ pensó con una sonrisa burlona- no deberías, sigues siendo el mejor de mi lista, primor- dijo agarrándolo con fuerza de la barbilla y lo besó con fiereza, el jugueteo salvaje de sus lenguas y el movimiento tumultuoso de sus bocas devorándose calmaron sus humos.

En un fuerte movimiento lo empujó contra la pared queriendo ahondar su conexión de miles de sentimientos sintiendo la candente cavidad tan entregada a él, absorbiendo sus deleites y asombros por la versatilidad y la suplicante agonía con la que lo demandaba.

Se separó unos angustiosos centímetros siendo presa del deseo al ver la mirada perdida de Harry y la traslucida hebra de saliva que salía de la comisura de su labio, que con una acercamiento apresuró a lamer uniendo su sinfonía de labios unidos y fricción de cuerpos una vez más.

El ex –Gryffindor recuperando un poco de sus sentidos lanzó a un muy divertido rubio a que se sentara en el baño que sin despegarle los ojos cerró con seguro. Estaba planteándose firmemente que eliminaría cualquier señal de aquel chiquillo que osó probarlo sin su consentimiento.

Odiaba sentirse así, siendo presa de su sistema límbico con celos infundados, pero por esos momentos no le importaba ni un carajo si su relación era puramente carnal sin sentimientos sobre ello, de lo único que estaba seguro era que le haría sentir con todo su ser quien era el mejor.

Sin miramientos se retiró los tan estorbosos pantalones y se colocó a horcajas sintiendo su electrizante cercanía que tanto anhelaba disfrutando del golpeteo de sus corazones ante el desborde de pasiones y adrenalina por lo prohibido; con ambas manos desabotonó el pantalón de gamuza oscura del rubio mientras este se deshacía de la molesta camisa que apresaba su objeto de juego.

Con ambas manos pellizcó los rosados botones mientras el azabache arqueaba la espalda con un gemido ahogado; se relamió los labios disfrutando de la vista realizando movimientos circulares en esa sensible zona.

- _Que les soleils sont beaux dans les chaudes soirées!-_ murmuró jactancioso para después acercarse a morderlos.

-Ahh… Draco…- suspiró metiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, adorando sus hábiles manos sobre su cuerpo, su bendita boca que besa, acaricia y chupa como el demonio… gozaba aún más moviendo sus caderas en un acompasado vaivén.

Los ojos grises expectantes con cada faceta del ojiesmeralda le deleitaban y queriendo llevarlo aun más al límite repasó los carnosos y sonrojados labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Vamos Harry, lame- demandó con su inyectada mirada de deseo divino que Harry no tardó en complacer, absorbiendo los dígitos repasando su lengua por toda la longitud sintiendo la viscosidad y la depravación del acto que cuando menos se lo esperó los dedos fueron reemplazados por los suculentos labios del escritor que volvían a devorarlo quemándolo a fuego lento.

Sin preámbulos esos dedos invadieron su intimidad haciéndole gemir con fuerza siendo cayado nuevamente; pero no podía, era simplemente glorioso, pues el otro estaba empeñado a torturarlo yendo con fuerza en su interior haciéndole estremecer y solo atinaba a sollozar entre beso y beso aferrándose a la ya arrugada camisa de seda.

Aunque gozaba verlo en ese estado, como lo ponía solamente sus caricias, se moría por unírsele y cuando sintió cerca la cima de su amante sacó su intromisión haciéndole jadear molesto pero dicha molestia no duró mucho puesto que lo reemplazó por su poderoso miembro erecto que entró con la potencia de sus ansias erizando su piel con esa estrechez.

- _Que l'espace est profond! –_ gimió en su oído deleitándose de su calor _-que le cœur est puissant!-_ el azabache en arranque de fanatismo comenzó sus trepidantes movimientos entrando y saliendo de ese falo puesto para él, ganándose mas palabras en ese primoroso idioma que le enloquecía, sumado a las delicadas pero fuertes manos que se sostenían a sus caderas demandando intensificar su movimiento.

-Mgghh, si, así… háblame, ahhh… Draco…-

 _-En me penchant vers toi… r-roi des adorées…-_ con estocadas firmes y concisas ayudó a que se viniera más rápido el azabache llegando al inmenso orgasmo que explotó en su garganta derramándose en su vientre.

Al rubio le faltaba solo un poco de esos deliciosos golpes profundos que aumentaban de intensidad _-Je c-croyais... mm… r-r-respirer le parfum de ton sang…_ ahh ¡Joder Harry!- se vino en su interior en vibrantes movimientos. Con pesadez recargó su cabeza en el húmedo hombro trigueño.

..-Eso fue magnífico- declaró jadeante saliendo de él mordiendo su cuello probando la dulzura con la salinidad de su piel.

-Te maldigo Draco Malfoy…- dijo en un suspiró para apresar nuevamente sus exquisito manjar que se rehusaba a soltar por nada del mundo.

-¿Soy el jodido dios del sexo o que?- preguntó con una irónica sonrisa.

-Si te hace sentir bien, diré que si, auch- se quejó al recibir una mordida en su labio inferior para después mirarlo retador– como hice lo que quisiste y hasta hartarte… ahora me toca a mi decidir la diversión de mañana…-

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Potter?- preguntó con la ceja arqueada expectante a lo que procediera.

 ***~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~***

Con toda la calma del mundo, se deslizaba por toda la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place, sacando ingredientes para los últimos toques de los platillos que planeó para la cena con cierto ojiplata que seguro y no tardaba en llegar.

Hacía mucho que no cocinaba para más personas que para sí mismo, pero realmente se estaba sintiendo maravillado por hacerlo puesto que la cocina siempre le transmitía una inigualable paz.

Sacando su varita realizó un rápido encantamiento en los platos para acomodarlos en la mesa y también de paso encendió unas velas, nada mejor que una comida- cena en un cálido ambiente en compañía de alguien que siempre sabía cómo entretenerlo con interesantes anécdotas y hábil mente llena de de opiniones acerca de todo.

-Mmm… algo huele delicioso, creo que para comenzar voy a querer una cucharada de Harry adornada con complejo de héroe…- dijo con gracia estrechándolo por detrás, recargando todo su peso en la espalda del de lentes que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eso no está en el menú, lo siento señor Malfoy- contestó malicioso sintiendo un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando las delicadas manos de pianista del rubio se colaron por debajo de su camisa recién planchada.

-Buu, que aburrido, tendré que conformarme con lo que está en la mesa- dijo girando sobre sus talones grácilmente para tomar asiento sobre la silla dispuesta para él- ¿y que tenemos para comer, gatito?-

-Para comenzar, risotto cremoso de camarones y setas, solomillo de cebon con crujiente de papa y tomate y como postre mousse de chocolate con salsa de fresas- contestó triunfante- acompañado de Whisky de fuego porque soy malísimo para poder escoger un vino decente- dijo avergonzado sirviéndole una copa del fuerte licor ambarino.

El rubio como era su costumbre examinó su plato con detenimiento, observando la forma en la que estaba servido esperando no encontrar nada fuera de lugar y todo perfectamente servido, cerró los ojos inhalando lentamente el aroma de la comida caliente; con un asentimiento procedió a probar con su tenedor.

Con ganas de conversar, el salvador del mundo mágico tomó un sorbo del whisky y se aventuró a decir lo más trivial que se le ocurrió.

-Adivinaría que te fue bien en el trabajo, pero como siempre eres demasiado inesperado y truculento con tu expresión mejor preguntaré ¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo? Espero que bien- con una armoniosa risa llenó el ambiente afable que con tanto esmeró espero el ojiverde.

-Pues tienes razón, me fue muy bien, a decir verdad de maravilla, mi nueva obra ya casi esta lista solo le faltan los detalles insignificante así que como quien dice, ya esta mas para allá que para acá… por cierto, mi editor ansia conocerte dice que me haces más " _asertivo"-_ dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos con una mueca de hastió haciendo sonreír al que estaba en frente.

…-Según se refiere a que entrego a la hora citada mis borradores y a tiempo sin contestarle que se vaya a freír espárragos ni lo mando al averno tan seguido… creo que ya va a construir el santuario a San Potter-

-Espero que pague regalías porque convencerte de entregar tus trabajos a tiempo es peor que una patada en el trasero- el rubio volvió a reír.

-Se lo mencionaré… oye esto esta delicioso dime donde demonios lo compraste, es tan sabroso- dijo mirándolo fijamente que le hizo sonrojar.

-No lo compré, yo lo hice- declaró.

-¿En serio?- el azabache di un asentimiento- ¡no me jodas!-

-No lo hago porque no me dejas, aparte creo que esa posición no es de mis favoritas- dijo dándole el ultimo bocado a su comida.

-Júralo, Harry-

-Lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado-

-No inventes, con esto puedes abrir tu propio restaurante, me cae. Sip, en definitiva tienes que vender esto ¿Dónde aprendiste? Porque dudo que hayas ido a _Le_ C _ordon Bleu_ o algo así por tus antecedentes- dijo burlón haciendo gestos con la mano exagerados que le causó hilaridad.

-Simplemente cuando vivía con mis tíos tenía tan tiempo libre e incluso yo solo me preparaba mi comida así que me saqué uno que otro as bajo la manga para tener la barriga llena…- se alzó de hombros, puesto que aun le daba melancolía esa fase de su vida que por todos los medios se convenció olvidar o enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

El rubio notó la desazón en la mirada esmeralda y alargó la mano sobre el mantel índigo y estrechó los dedos dispuestos y le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

-Pues déjame decirte que si Draco Lucius Malfoy afirma que esta comida es fenomenal, es cierto y esta abalado por todo un historial de criticas culinarias que he hecho en diversos restaurantes de alto prestigio- el azabache arqueó una ceja divertido- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta dar mi opinión a la gente, principalmente cuando es algo hiriente con tintes divertidos-

-Eres de lo peor Draco…- exclamó rodando los ojos puesto que era la realidad, pero aun así le encantaba cada parte de su personalidad que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-¿Y a penas te vas dando cuenta, pimpollo?-

 ** _*~"*"~*3 meses después*~"*"~*_**

Con los ánimos calmados acompañados por música de jazz, cortesía del hombre de mundo y afamado escritor, estaban sentados en el suelo tomando su cuarta botella de whisky, divirtiéndose de lo lindo contando anécdotas, que aunque al principio a Draco no le parecía una buena idea queriendo evitarlo diciendo con sorna "¿ _que acaso somos quinceañeras en una piyamada y vamos a trenzarnos el cabello?"_ Pero resultó no ser tan malo puesto que podía conocer más afondo en otros sentidos al héroe del mundo mágico.

-Entonces… cuéntame quien fue tu primer novio- el azabache hizo un mohín, realmente no le hacía gracia el rumbo que tomó esa conversación, pero siendo él quien comenzó, tenía que aguantarse- y no me digas que fue la china, coreana o sepa Merlín de donde era la bobalicona Ravenclaw por la que decían que te masturbabas en el baño de los prefectos- rodando los ojos por la sutil elección de palabras se animó a contestar.

-Ella no fue mi novia, solo fue un beso el que nos dimos y creí que me gustaba, pero no fue tan bueno como lo esperaba… digamos que quien me ayudó a darme cuenta que me gustaban las varitas en lugar de los calderos fue… Seamus… Seamus Finiggan…- dijo avergonzado.

-¿Quién?- preguntó enarcando las cejas tratando de hacer memoria- ¿era acaso el monguito que explotaba todos los benditos calderos que le ponían en frente en la clase de pociones? ¿Ese?- dijo con su tan aclamada sonrisa burlona que no se hacía esperar.

-Sip, ese mero, aunque no duramos mucho, era demasiado especial y ansiaba reconocimiento a cada rato, era atosigante, aunque te he de confesar que se veía mucho mejor si camisa…-

-Aja, eso explicaría mucho… y más si su paquete era impresionante-

-La verdad no era nada del otro mundo, pero buen, ya dejando eso de lado, ahora cuéntame quien fue el tuyo…- el rubio saboreó sus palabras en su boca, realmente no estaba seguro si responder o no, pero ya que estaban en ello no perdía nada con decirlo.

-Mmm, mi Seamus Finnigan fue alguien que nunca te esperarías…-haciéndosela de emoción lo mantuvo al filo de su almohadón- George Weasley- dijo finalmente cuando vio la mandíbula de Harry caer hasta el suelo- ¿sorprendido verdad?- parpadeó dos veces y luego otra, no era posible, por nada del mundo podía imaginarse dicha dupla.

-No puedo creerlo, pero es imposible, siempre te burlabas de su familia y ¿Cómo podías andar con uno siendo que siempre estaban juntos…?-

-No siempre estaban juntos… aunque hablas como si fueran un ente dual pero como una sola presencia- expresó entre risas mientras el otro ladeaba la cabeza por su elección de palabras- pero simplemente pasó, actuábamos neutral ante los ojos de los demás, pero en secreto salíamos… terminamos bien, incluso hay veces en las que viene a mi firma de autógrafos y tomamos unos tragos pero nada más, al parecer el matrimonio le sentó de fabula…-

Por la mirada ausente del azabache dedujo que aquello no le sentó tan bien, aunque él consideraba que no había nada de malo, pero a cada quien tiene su mentalidad.

-Aunque me encanten tus ojos verdes tan intensos como lo amplios bosques tropicales brillando con esa miradita de borrego a medio morir, no me gusta que te pongas así por mis cosas personales, no es divertido…- dijo pasando su lengua por el labio entreabierto del azabache.

-Perdón por ser un aburrido, pero así soy…-

-Humm, entonces tendremos que cambiar esos modos…- dijo juguetón recorriendo con sus dedos las largas piernas trigueñas expuestas en esa deliciosa bermuda; el azabache siguiéndole el jugo se aproximó a su encuentro con sus ojos impregnados de deleite lo miraba de arriba abajo, llenándose de su belleza, cada parte de él era magnifico e imposible artarse por semejante dios griego caído del mismísimo Olimpo.

Esos ojos grises tan claros como la luna llena en todo su esplendor, adornados con esas preciosas pestañas pálidas, los delicados pómulos resaltándolos con disimulo, seguido de esa respingona nariz que no tardó en besar, para después pasar a esos deliciosos labios eternamente sonrosados como las rosas frescas en mayo.

Con las manos enroscadas en su cuello lo besaba sin prisa, absolviendo todo lo que le daba, ansioso por devolverle su pasión y que explotara en conjunto con sus cuerpos. Con un deje travieso comenzó a lamer su oreja, ese punto tan sensible para el rubio que se volvía mantequilla derretida en sus manos.

-Ahh… Harry… me encantas…- suspiró pasando sus manos por toda la longitud de su tronco, deleitándose con los cientos de músculos que se movían y se tensaban al compas de su examen- ohh.. sí…- suspiró al sentir esos glúteos redondeados, tan suaves y a la vez tan firme que le enloquecían, le daban ganas de hacerle un millón de cosas que no sabía donde comenzar-como me gustaría atarte de pies y manos boca abajo, dejando estos sabrosas nalgas a mi disposición y azotarte con una fusta…-dijo saboreando de su infinita imaginación lo que estaba seguro le haría al tan preciado niño que vivió.

-Eres un… maldito depravado…- gimió siendo presa de las tormentosas manos que recorrían de arriba abajo su cuerpo con galantería hasta llegar a su prominente miembro dolorosamente erecto que ansiaba ser atendido.

-Lo sé… pero así te fascina…- contestó mojando sus labios con lujuria acomodando a Harry sobre sus piernas, quien con una inocente mirada se le quedó viendo asombrado por esa posición pero no se quejó. Con un movimiento de su mano liberó la presilla del ojiverde para tomar entre sus manos ese suculento falo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a liberar.

-Tu veneno me hace adicto….- expresó más que nada aceptando a sí mismo la verdad tras sus acciones. Lo que sentía en su pecho no lo podía acallar, era tan real como la magia y crecía en su interior sin poder el hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por él. Sabía que dijo que quería ser parte del juego, pero no fue consciente que había perdido desde el principio puesto era imposible resistirse a las garras de ese presuntuoso y tan único ser.

-Entonces te dejaré morir con él, Potter…- impugnó moviendo su mano en un rápido vaivén, quería ser testigo en primera fila de todos sus sollozos y sus gestos de placer que tanto le encantaba observar pero que por su necesidad de saciar sus ímpetus nunca lograba ver con detenimiento hasta el final.

Mordía su mandíbula repasando su lengua por toda su sensible piel saboreando su sin igual sabor, grabándose el tono de su voz impresa con placer, su cabeza recargada en el hueco de su cuello, el rebelde cabello negro acariciando su mejilla, su creciente miembro endureciéndose en su mano, las manos que buscaban algo de donde sostenerse, que lo habían conseguido en su pecho, todo ello era maravilloso tan intoxicante que extrañamente podía asegurar a viva voz que le gustaba, pero había algo en esa libertad que sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Te amo…- gimió al alcanzar su cumbre entrecerrando los ojos sin ser consciente de la magnitud de sus palabras; palabras que fueron escuchadas claras y fuertes en los oídos del rubio que no se lo tomó nada bien.

Fue como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre él despertándolo a la realidad " _no puede ser"_ pensó mirándolo atónito.

-¿Qué jodidas fue eso?- preguntó saltando de lado dejándole caer contra el suelo en un chillido, mirándolo como si se tratara de una especie de monstruo de dos cabezas y que pudiera quemarlo con su sola mirada.

El azabache estaba avergonzado ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cómo y cuándo? Y lo mejor ¿Qué le contestaría? No tenía idea, estaba acorralado, como no se propuso decirlo abiertamente, su subconsciente lo traicionó exponiendo aquello que se venía figurando en su mente desde hacía semanas, lo innombrable y prohibido. " _maldición, lo eché a perder_ " pensó evadiendo su mirada incorporándose.

Poniéndose su chamarra se aproximó al balcón maldiciendo por lo bajo; con nerviosismo sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió dándole una profunda calada esperando que la nicotina le ayudara un poco al frenesí que se desató dentro de su cabeza.

-Draco… yo… lo siento… realmente no pensé en lo que decía, digo uno en un arranque de pasión dice locuras y tonterías…- dejó ir para ver de qué pierna cojeaba antes de tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿tonterías? En un arranque de pasión dices "ohh siii, dame más duro" o en este caso "haslo mas rapido"… no "te amo" maldita sea, Potter, confié en ti, dijiste "no quiero un novio, no me interesa tener uno, solo quiero una relación libre sin ataduras y ¿vienes con algo así?" ¡No me jodas!-

-No te afecta en nada lo que sienta…-

-Claro que si, afecta todo, lo echaste a perder primor…- apretando los ojos quiso evitar a toda costa derramar alguna lagrima, no se iba a permitir llorar en frente e él, sabía que el saldría perdiendo y aun así lo hizo. Se maldecía por su terquedad, su necedad al estar tan clavado por ese personaje tan enigmático y peligroso que representaba Draco Malfoy.

-Yo no eché a perder nada… el hecho de que no tengas corazón y no puedas sentir más que deseo de fajones día, tarde y noche no es mi culpa… crees que eres lo máximo porque no tienes a una sola persona que te ate y que tienes a tu disposición todo un buffet servido para ti solo, pero no te das cuenta que cuando ese momento de ilusión se acabe terminaras solo y no será por culpa de nadie más que la tuya…- el ojiplata ni una sola vez le dedicó una mirada y solo se quedó pasmado observando el horizonte como si fuera lo más trascendental del mundo.

Con el dorso de su mano secó la lagrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos y tomando dando la media vuelta tomó sus cosas observando con detenimiento el precioso loft tan acogedor sorbiendo su nariz y dando un trago amargo de todos los sentimientos que danzaban en su interior, se metió en la chimenea en dirección de su hogar jurándose no volver a pisar ese lugar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** En unos momentos la continuación~*


	4. Parte 4

**No** **tas de la autora:** Bueno lindas personitas este es el final! espero que les haya gustado! besos~*

* * *

 **PARTE 4: Insatiable**

 **_"_ _The moonlight plays upon your skin_** _(La luz de luna juega sobre tu piel)_

 ** _A kiss that lingers takes me in_** _(Un beso largo me lleva dentro)_

 ** _There are no words, there's only truth_** _(No hay palabras, solo verdad)_

 ** _Breathe in, breathe out, There is no sound..._** _(Aspiro, espiro, no hay sonido)_

 ** _And nobody knows you like I do_** _(Pero nadie te conoce como yo)_

 ** _'Cause the world, they don't understand, but I grow stronger in your hands_** _(Este mundo no entiende que crezco fuerte en tus manos)_

 ** _Turn the lights down low Let me show my love for you insatiable_** _(Apaga las luces lentamente, déjame enseñarte que mi amor por ti es Insaciable)_

* * *

 ** _*~"*"~*6 meses después*~"*"~*_**

Tras un largo bostezo entreabrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la gran cantidad de luz del lugar. Aunque su cabeza dolía, sus sentidos fueron despertando paulatinamente. Lo primero que captó fue el singular olor a aromatizante de ambiente de canela era algo sutil pero el claro aroma sintético le picó la nariz.

Después sintió en su boca seca un sabor amargo posiblemente de la sin igual cantidad de alcohol que ingirió la noche anterior; posteriormente sintió su piel fría siendo su desnudez cubierta solamente por una triste sabana de lino blanca.

Ya con sus ojos bien atentos enfocó a la persona que dormía a su lado plácidamente _"¿Quién demonios es?"_ fue lo primero que pensó, pero con otro bostezo y un fuerte frote de sienes recordó " _claro… dijo que se llamaba Bryan, Ryan… o algo así…"_ dijo alzándose de hombros, realmente necesitaba una taza de café y una pócima para la resaca.

Con una sutil inclinación se levantó candoroso y se dirigió a darse una rápida ducha. El agua lo revitalizó en gran medida " _aunque una pizca de nicotina no está demás…"_ pensó negando con la cabeza, se había hecho la promesa de no consumir más de una de la cajetilla al día y estaba determinado a ello. Realizando un movimiento de varita arregló su ropa; odiaba, literalmente odiaba usar la misma ropa del día anterior, pero que mas daba, por el momento lo único que sabía es que mataría por una taza de expreso.

-¿Marius?- llamó el chico que se sentaba en la cama alborotando sus enroscados rizos cobrizos-¿Te vas?- preguntó con un aire tristón mirándolo con sus redondos ojos color miel.

-Así es, lindura- dijo reclinándose para besar su frente.

-Pero… ¿no quieres quedarte a desayunar? O ¿algo… así?- el anhelo en su semblante era tan palpable que hasta resultaba algo aburrido, sin la emoción del tira y afloja que tanto le encantaba.

-No cariño, tengo un almuerzo al cual asistir que no puedo faltar- chasqueó la lengua pues era la pura verdad ya que como siempre se decía, no había necesidad de mentir por nimiedades- fuiste lo mejor de la hora feliz, primor- guiñándole el ojo se separó de la cama al notar el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas- _adieu mon ami_ \- dijo con galantería antes de salir del lugar.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolcillos de su larga gabardina café rebuscó algo en su interior que estaba seguro estaba ahí adentro, pero por más que removió las manos no encontró rastro alguno y con una negativa de su cabeza suspiró.

Sus pasos eran lentos, puesto que no tenía ganas de ir a su destino y cualquier tiempo que perdiera era bienvenido, aunque estaba seguro que a su amigo no le gustaría.

-¡Maldito cabrón, se suponía que estarías aquí a las 10 en punto, no al cuarto para las doce!, le dije a Nevs que iríamos a recoger a la achacosa de su abuela a las once y media y tu vienes campante con la misma estúpida ropa de ayer, pervertido…- dijo el moreno dándole un rápido sorbo a su té ya frio.

-No aguantas nada Nott, simplemente me quedé dormido, ayer uno de mis groupie fanáticos de mis extraordinarios libros no podía quitarme las manos de encima y solo soy un hombre por todos los cielos, no estoy hecho de piedra…- dijo con una seña de sus manos que decía la verdad mientras el otro solo lo miraba con hastió.

-Draco, lo he dicho una y cientos de veces que no me metería en tu vida como el jodido de Zabinni o la loca de Pansy, pero como amigo te digo que eres un asco, ¿Cuánto piensas durar así? ¿Cinco, diez, veinte años? No es posible…-

-Déjame discernir con eso Theo pues soy perfecto; soy rico, famoso, popular y muy sensual, así que, si quiero puedo seguir así- dijo triunfal ordenando una gran taza de café y un pan francés.

-Se te olvido decir, muy ególatra vanaglorioso que es peor que un grano en el culo-

-Yo también te quiero amorcito- rio irónico. Teo por su parte respiró trabajosamente tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó con Potter? ¿Porque ya no es tu fantasma personal?- la bellaca sonrisa del rubio comenzó a desvanecerse y rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya es agua pasada…-

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Y no te atrevas a contestarme "nada" como estos últimos meses… realmente parecía que tenían algo, incluso Neville decía que estaba feliz por ustedes, aunque principalmente por ti, ya que te veías genuinamente feliz con él- el rubio bufó, esa conversación no estaba resultando para nada bien, de una escala del uno al diez tenía un menos cuatro e iba en descenso.

-Nada, simplemente se volvió un pesado lastre que me sofocó, necesito mi aire, mi espacio de diversión y Potter… dejó de ser divertido…- dijo exhalando con desasosiego recibiendo la cancina mirada del azabache.

-¿Querrás decir que te dio miedo?-

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? Maldito Nott, no te atrevas a poner palabras en mi boca que sé lo que estás haciendo, no devalúes a un brillante escritor con tus estupideces-

-No es para que te pongas a la defensiva… pero eso solo reafirma lo que pienso y tristemente no te das cuenta de ello… espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde- dijo poniéndose en pie- bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir y como no quieres ni escuchar, ya cumplí con mi parte así que me voy al aeropuerto con Neville… cuídate y si vas a seguir de libertino mínimo usa el "hulito" que la próxima vez que te vea no quiero llegar buscándote al hospital…- el rubio rio mostrando sus perlados y rectos dientes, le dedicó un rápido abrazo a su amigo.

-Y yo espero que tú también lo uses porque no vayas a embarazar a Longbotton y tengan un pobre niño con tu horrible cara…- se ganó un sonoro zape en la cabeza y que el ex –Slytherin le sacara la lengua después de desaparecer.

Volvió a suspirar, realmente necesitaba un cigarrillo y comenzó a juguetear con el tenedor que venía de acompañamiento de su pan francés; comió sin prisa, su manuscrito de su nueva historia tenía ya treinta paginas, diez más de las que le había exigido su editor.

Con tedio miró la calle y los pocos transeúntes que la cruzaban y que recorrían con calma sus bruñidas aceras; la poca gente que había traía gruesos abrigos por el gélido ambiente matinal y parecía que era obligatorio que pasaran por parejas o grupos. Se recargó sobre la palma de su mano sin apartar la vista pero cuando menos se lo esperó su mirada gris se quedó pegada a una muy cursi y acaramelada parejita que se detenía delante de su ventana.

La chica estaba afianzada con una radiante risa al brazo del joven quien su sonrisa bobalicona delataba que eran una pareja de pocas semanas, quienes podían deleitarse con las insignificancias que les ofrecía la vida. Y le recordó algo que no tenía sentido que se activara por algo así.

-Maldito Potter...-

 ** _*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*Flash Back*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*_**

 _Como prometió hacer lo que él le pidiera, se presentó en su casa en Grimmauld place, pensando_ "¿enserio eso es lo que quiere? ¿Solo eso?" _O era demasiado humilde o demasiado tonto para desaprovechar esa oportunidad de hacerle literalmente lo que quisiera._

 _-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó un campante Harry Potter mirándolo detenidamente expectante, ansioso, como un niño preguntando si podía sentarse en el regazo de Santa Claus; sonrió de lado y asintió._

 _El parque de los sicomoros no quedaba tan lejos de su hogar, aunque se le hacía algo tan tedioso, no podía decir que no._

 _Caminar como tortolos acaramelados compartiendo bobas sonrisas a los demás era un rotundo no en su dogma personal, si a alguno de sus amantes pasados le hubiera sugerido algo así seguro le hubiera lanzado un cruciatus por temor a la demencia. Pero como quien dice, con Potter todo era un camino de experiencias diferentes._

 _-¿Ves? No es tan mal hacer algo que no nos haga gastar y podemos disfrutar de algo lindo- dijo con tono soñador._

 _-Habla por ti mismo calabacita, pero lo único que sirve esto es para exhibir al mundo que tan gay eres y no es tan agradable como suena- el salvador del mundo mágico rodó los ojos, pues no esperaba menos del afamado escritor y con una inocente sonrisa se recargó en su hombro y se aferró con fuerza de su brazo._

 _-¿Se bueno por mi si?- sus ojos verdes refulgían en ese anhelo que solamente suspiraba por él y que extrañamente no le causaba repulsión, al contrario sentía unas ganas tremendas de experimentar en lo que le transmitía, absorber lo que le inquietaba y transformarlo en algo nuevo, algo que sabía de ante mano que sería excitante._

 _-Por ti seria muchas cosas, dulzura pero menos bueno- dijo con malicia._

 ** _*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*Fin del Flash Back*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*_**

-Esto no lleva a ningún lado…- dijo por lo bajo ordenando que le rellenaran la taza de su café. Realmente esas semanas no habían sido de sus mejores, pero era obvio que no estaba embelesado por el desabrido pero tan adorable león con complejo de héroe, simplemente ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a lo que atraía a su vida como un compañerismo inusual, una cálida luz siempre encendía solo para él que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin reproches ni sin fallas… suspiró rodando los ojos.

Pagando sus alimentos y los de Theodore de paso se levantó, realmente necesitaba un cigarrillo para despejar su mente. Tomando sus llaves comenzó a juguetear con ellas, sabía que esa era señal de una sola cosa "ansiedad" y bufó con hastió, eran en realidad una tontería pues todo lo que en realidad necesitaba ya lo tenía, era relativamente feliz con lo que le brindaba el reconocimiento de algo que hizo con sus propias manos, no necesitaba a nadie.

-Todos son prescindibles y reemplazables- dijo finalmente para sus adentros antes de recordar que prometió una firma de autógrafos esa tarde.

 _"Maldición, necesito una ducha"_ pensó al momento en que se desaparecía del lugar.

 ***~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~***

Recogiendo todos los papeles regados en el escritorio, los acomodó en el orden de mayor a menor importancia, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando se encontró con algo que no estaba seguro como tomar. Releyó por última vez su ensayo para una confrontación futura y echó el papel a la basura.

-Pero Harry... ¿estás seguro de ello?- preguntó una consternada Hermione mirándolo afligida, realmente no le parecía una buena idea.

-Sera la mejor forma de cerrar el círculo, Hermi, se que te preocupas por mi pero no deberías, todo estará bien- dijo con una sincera sonrisa que a la castaña no le cabía la duda que tenía que intervenir.

-El te lastimó, Harry… estuviste como zombie por más de un mes…-

-Pero yo me lo busqué, el fue claro desde el inicio y yo accedí. Incluso ahora que lo pienso fui yo quien puso las condiciones… aparte, no estoy buscando regresar con él, simplemente lo felicitaré, le daré un beso y le diré adiós- dijo con voz solemne dando por sentada la conversación- ahora si me disculpas Mione, me iré a preparar- la ex –Gryffindor se quedó con las palabras en la boca viendo a su amigo alejándose.

Era consciente que lo que vivió durante ese medio año no fue nada agradable, pero esa distancia le había servido para aclarar muchas cosas en su cabeza; aunque en un principio fue traumante y desgarrador saber que sus sentimientos no alcanzaron al rubio, le hizo comprender que jugarse el corazón tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo, pues tuvo experiencias sumamente placenteras a su lado, cosas que él jamás se había atrevido a hacer y principalmente conoció otra faceta del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Tal vez no era el tipo de chicos con los que solía salir, pero esa vibra nueva, tan electrizante y llena de peligro le invadía impidiéndole de lleno su completa salida.

"A _unque también puede ser que lo haya idealizado demasiado_ " se dijo con burla, ya que esa idea se la había planteado con anterioridad Hermione y ya no sonaba tan descabellada.

 _"Pero es obvio, si juegas con una serpiente tarde o temprano saldrás mordido"_ se dijo con media sonrisa " _aunque él me mordió más de una vez_ " pensó sonrojado recordando las placenteras tardes impregnadas de pasión y locura, sin el cansado melodrama de las parejas por llegar a un acuerdo; siempre retándose, ansiando que el otro diera una mordaz respuesta llena de franqueza sin interés de doblegarse ante el otro para agradar simplemente ser ellos.

-Creo que debo de irme alistando…- concretó en voz tenue rebuscando entre su ropa casual que aunque no era mucha podía confiar en ella.

 ***~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~***

"¡Joder! _Quien lo diría… Harry Potter huyó de la escena… que horror_ …" se dijo deteniéndose frente al rio Tamesí, cuyas aguas tan calmadas estaban ensombrecidas por la caída de la noche. Respiró con trabajo y removió ansioso su cabellera azabache.

El puente de Blackfriars estaba tranquilo, casi nadie transitaba por ahí y le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero tal vez no la suficiente _"maldición_ " repitió en su mente. Nada mas lo había visto y salió corriendo " _claro, lo idealiza, Hermione… mis calzones"_ se dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar su corazón.

El aire frio le caló los huesos, lo que le faltaba, maldecirse por salirse de su casa con una chamarra delgada que no podía servirle de nada en los agradables cinco grados de la calle. Para calentar sus manos las metió descuidadamente en sus bolcillos y miró el río, tratando de despejar su mente y no pensar en nada.

-¿Pensando aventarte, Harry? Sería una pena para la comunidad mágica…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era imposible no reconocerla, estaba casi seguro que identificaría ese melodioso arrastre de palabras tan peculiar tan jactancioso y lleno de ironía en cualquier sitio.

Como calculando las posibilidades de que estuviera ahí frente de sí, cosa que creía imposible, se le quedó viendo, de arriba abajo. Ese traje negro hecho a la media junto con esa gabardina a juego de un gris oscuro, que resaltaba su palidez. Se veía más ojeroso de lo usual y con el cabello un tanto más largo que junto con el viento se movía rozando sus mejillas y su frente; lo miraba fijamente con sus platinados ojos grises que reflejaban los tenues destellos de la luna.

-La verdad no pensaba hacerlo, que no quiero darte el gusto, Malfoy…- contestó tratando de acallar su corazón que vibraba ansioso en su pecho; cualquier monologo que había planeado durante todos esos meses quedaron en el olvido, tenerlo ahí era más de lo que podía imaginar.

El rubio bufó por la exclamación y se colocó a su lado, perdiendo sus profundos ojos en el Tamesí -La verdad no se me ocurría un motivo por el cual me agradara aquella idea… Potter…- dijo volviéndose a la par que se acercaba.

Algo en su interior se encendió que no comprendió, pero que sentía tan bien y sabia que solamente ese azabache cuatro ojos podía darle.

-Pues lamento contradecirte… pero a mí se me ocurren muchas...- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Así como el motivo de porque estabas en mi firma de autógrafos en un lugar sumamente alejado de tu hogar?- la ironía y burla en su voz le perturbó lo había visto cuando él podía haber jurado que fue cauteloso. Su semblante colmado de reticencia le sacó de quicio, aunque debía admitir que lo había extrañado.

-Simplemente fui por tres cosas que debía de hacer cuanto antes…- se alzó de hombros recargando su peso de una pierna a la otra mientras mordía nervioso su labio inferior.

-Y… ¿se puede saber que son esas cosas?- cuestionó burlón. "¿ _acaso se va a disculpar por lo que paso? ¿Va a mandarme a la tiznada? ¿Qué harás Harry?"_ preguntó en su mente con ansias.

-Leí tu último libro… lo compré para burlarme de ti y decirte que no tienes talento alguno para ello y solamente la gente los compraba por lo guay que luces en la contraportada- dijo entre risas a lo que el rubio alzó la ceja -pero he de admitir que en verdad es maravilloso… la forma en la que narras me impactó desde primeras instancias, hiciste que me metiera en la trama tan hondamente, que incluso lloré al final al no esperar aquello… para no hacerte el cuento largo, compré toda tu colección, que, aunque no es mucha, la leí de cabo a rabo … quería encontrarte para que firmaras aunque sea un ejemplar y para desearte que sigas haciendo a mucha gente feliz con tus historias, tu gran imaginación y tus estúpidamente divertidos e irónicos comentarios…- dijo bajando la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder, eso en definitiva no estaba saliendo como se supone debió ser, pero no se doblegaría ni rompería frente a sus ojos.

-Wow, Harry, eso debió de haber sido doloroso admitir…- el de lentes asintió- ¿y cuál es la otra cosa que ibas a hacer, terroncito?- los ojos verdes brillaron como las llamaradas del polvo flu, como las hojas de los prados recibiendo los dorados rayos del sol matinal que Draco se quedó estático; acción que el azabache no desaprovechó.

-Esto…- el sonido de su voz desapareció al alargar sus brazos y tomar su cuello con fuerza halándolo hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en una férrea y ansiosa demanda de su dolido corazón que aunque tomaron por sorpresa al rubio que abrió al instante más los ojos; esa suavidad y dedicación, ese deleite abrazador que bien sabia siempre le entregaba.

Sus manos se ciñeron a su cintura profundizando su unión; esa calidez tan conocida, la textura de sus labios enrojecidos de tanto ser mordidos, tan antojables que solo apuró a devorar en una danza de lenguas cuya batalla no establecía un ganador, si no quién podía brindar mayor placer incitando al otro a seguirle a la dulce agonía de sus paciones escondidas pero tan conocidas.

Ambas manos las colocó en su pecho para separarse tratando de recuperar la falta de oxigeno y lo miró con una mirada dolida, esa mirada que tan bien conocía que reaparecía en sus sueños cuando le rompió su corazón.

-Adiós Draco… espero que seas dichoso, maldito infeliz…- declaró apartando las rebeldes hebras platinadas de la frente. El rubio estaba atónito y le examinó, nada más que genuino deseo de bienestar tras la cristalina mirada que rompería en llanto de un momento a otro y sonrió irónico. El azabache tragó con fuerza.

-¿Realmente crees que me vas a dejar así, Potter?- preguntó sujetando su muñeca mirándolo con superioridad como hacía años no había visto; el héroe del mundo mágico asintió- ¿realmente no quieres saber lo que pienso respecto a ello?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-No creo que me guste lo que piensas…-

-No pareces muy seguro... ¿porque no lo averiguas?- dijo izándolo de la mano aun sujeta para apretarlo contra su cuerpo calenturiento y besarlo con su desbordante pasión.

Entre suspiros y jadeos, el aire era apremiante, pero separarse tan solo un poco seria la muerte, por ello no hicieron más que entregar y jugarse el todo por el todo, con manos temblorosas se aferraron el uno contra el otro; las manos de Harry viajaron a los platinados cabellos y los revolvió, jaló de ellos con desesperación, Draco deslizó sus manos por toda la longitud de su espalda, sintiendo en sus yemas la tan conocida estructura de sus huesos y el movimiento armonioso de sus músculos al refregarse con su ardiente cuerpo.

Con un murmuro de " _casa"_ aparecieron en un santiamén en su recamara de Grimmauld Place. Draco esbozó media sonrisa y cayó inconsciente contra él.

-¿Draco?- preguntó con preocupación zarandeándolo un poco, pero para su sorpresa se quedó profundamente dormido.

Con un sonoro suspiro se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre la cama con el cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo y sonrió -¿Qué hare contigo, Draco?- dijo en voz baja acariciando su mejillas –y yo que quería despedirme de ti…-

 ***~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~***

Abriendo con pesadez sus ojos, sintió bastante calor, a tientas buscó sus gafas sintiendo un extraño peso, que como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica se separó del cuerpo que estaba tan bien acurrucado sobre su pecho.

 _"Mierda_ " pensó golpeando su frente, al final de cuentas se acostó con Draco Malfoy y aunque no había habido sexo de por medio, no podía evitar sentirse arrepentido " _aunque no es mi culpa que haya pasado… y a todo ello ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ estaba seguro que había algo raro con el rubio y lo averiguaría " _maldición, ¿porque tienes que ser tan hermoso?"_ pensó con tristeza al contemplar como nula la posibilidad de solo verlo como un amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir observándome? ¿No prefieres que te regale una foto?- preguntó el muy bellaco con su voz grave por las largas horas de descanso que tuvo.

-No gracias, ni que estuvieras tan bueno para querer una foto tuya, no te hagas falsas ilusiones…- dijo burlón el azabache ganándose un bufido de exasperación por parte del otro y prosiguió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos para observar con detenimiento sus facciones demacradas.

-¿Ahora explícame porque lo hiciste? ¿Qué te pasó?- el ojigris puso sus bellos ojos en blanco ante la absurda pregunta.

-Nada… simplemente te vi y me dio mucho sueño, nada del otro mundo- el de lentes alzó la ceja ¿a que iba todo eso? " _nada del otro mundo… aja…"_ pensó fastidiado.

-Ahora resulta que tengo cara de almohada o algo así que te provoco sueño…- dijo con hastió.

-Más bien de una muy suave cama con termostato incluido… ahora se bueno y déjame dormir-

-Claro… es lo que le pides a todos tus amantes para después plantarlos y aplastar su débil corazón con deleite…- dijo levantándose sin importarle que el rubio azotara contra la cama. Hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Oye, primor, tu y yo habíamos quedado en algo que incumpliste- dijo siguiéndolo- así que yo soy el que debería estar ofendido y molesto, no tu…-

-Lo sé… fue mi error… ¿ya? ¿Contento?- preguntó punzante queriendo alejarse lo más posible de él.

-Nup- contestó –aunque en parte entiendo cómo era imposible que no te enamoraras de mí… a decir verdad, ya te estabas tardando…-

-Já señor narcisista… no todo gira a tu alrededor y como decía, ni que estuvieras tan bueno…-

-Claro, lo dice el tío que esta babeando por mis huesitos…- dijo entre risas acorralándolo.

-Ya… pero prometo que muy pronto aquello solo quedara en el olvido y siempre te recordare como el maravilloso patán libertino con su angelical mirada de los mil infiernos y cuerpo de Adonis…- el rubio rió de lo lindo.

-Ya vez como si estás colado…- contestó con ansias- aparte te faltó decir "sarcástico escritor millonario con el cual tuviste orgasmos demenciales hasta desfallecer"- dijo entre risas. El otro entornó sus ojos con fastidio.

-Como te odio Draco Malfoy…-

-Claro que no, estás loco por mi… incluso pareciera que ansiaras que retomaras nuestra rutina de polvos ocasionales…- lo miró con esos enervantes ojos grises capturando su mandíbula con sus dedos impidiéndole su escape.

-¿Quieres sexo Malfoy? Bien…- dijo retándolo a la par que se quitaba la tan arrugada playera. Su semblante no denotaba su usual romanticismo y dulce locura que tanto lo encendía; sus ojos estaban vacios, impávidos a cualquier sentimiento que sabía que no iba a recibir de regreso.

El rubio se acercó sin importarle la frialdad de sus palabras, la extraña desazón en su interior que reclamaba que eso no era con exactitud lo que quería.

-Pero te lo advierto… será la última vez que me veas… ya no habrá vuelta a atrás… no puedo estar con un egoísta hijo de puta que no puede amarme…- Draco frenó en seco. Podía haberse imaginado muchas cosas en su tan brillante mente, pero menos esa. Se quedó mudo, estático, siendo solamente espectador de cómo el héroe de la comunidad mágica se desprendía de sus vaqueros desgastados y sus bóxers blancos.

-…Eso… no te había importado antes…- trató de articular usando toda su capacidad de sintaxis y oraciones de una mente privilegiada, pero, nada, era inútil.

-Ya lo dijiste… antes… ahora es ahora Malfoy… tómalo o déjalo…- siseó provocativo, pero dicho sentimiento no llegó hasta sus ojos verdes.

El rubio rebuscó con los ojos el suelo como si se le hubiera perdido algo, _"¿Por qué no quiero esto? Solo es sexo, maldita sea"_ se dijo con un torbellino de sentimientos entrecruzados que no llegó a expresar en su turbado semblante.

Con ambas manos se aproximó a restregar su desnudo cuerpo contra la dura y fría ropa de su visitante. Con sus diestras manos deslizó el abrigo y se sujetó del expuesto cuello y masajeó su nuca enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos platinados y se acercó a su oído.

-Átame, Malfoy…- los ojos grises se perdieron en los esmeraldas, aquello a lo que jugaba era algo tan tentador pero tan amargo y dañino que caía como roca en su estomago -es lo que siempre quisiste ¿no?- dijo poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura -¿Qué esperas? Terminemos esto de una vez…-

-No quiero esto…- el hilo de su voz sonó tan distante, que le fue casi imposible entender que dijo y como si de un pulso cortante se tratase se deshizo de ese fuerte agarre retrocediendo con temor llevándose las manos a la cabeza –te maldigo, Potter ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- exclamó iracundo.

¿Por qué no podía aceptar de una maldita vez ese ofrecimiento en bandeja de plata? Era estúpido, podría tener a alguien maravilloso y casi tan despampanante como él a su lado con solo chasquear sus dedos y ahí estaba el desmoronándose, viendo todo su castillo de cristal que tanto tiempo le costó construir, tambaleándose frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Yo? Tu dime… tu eres el jodido príncipe de las ponzoñosas serpientes…- dijo al instante que se subía arriba de la cama y se abría de piernas. Draco lo miró con ojos desorbitados y caminó con lentitud hacia él.

-No lo sé… eres un insufrible huraño melindroso que eres demasiadas cosas que no entiendo… como me fastidias la vida…-

-Si tienes algo que decir… dilo de una buena vez que más adelante no te escucharé…- expresó al instante que conjuraba un _"incarcerus_ " alrededor de sus tobillos para que quedaran sujetos al dosel de su cama.

-Maldición, Harry…- con mirada suplicante se sujetó a sus rodillas trigueñas tan suaves y tersas que sintió su cuerpo temblar. Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha, contemplándolo impávido, en definitiva, estaba actuando muy raro.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Draco?- preguntó pasando con delicadeza el dorso de su mano sobre su miembro semi erecto. El rubio apretó los ojos ante el jadeo de su acompañante.

-Nada… yo… ¡joder no lo sé!- dijo ante su impotencia.

Eso no estaba bien, tenía que tener el control; el juego no podía manejarse así como así; sin el debido cuidado jugándose al todo a nada, tenía que usar la cabeza, mantenerla fría, pero todo eso era un nivel diferente, donde su estrategia no servía o mejor dicho no quería usarla; se sentía vulnerable y expuesto.

…-Pero solo te puedo decir que… en tu ausencia fue un tormento… maldición que no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado, con tu estúpida sonrisa y el tan terrible nido de pájaros que llamas cabello…- soltó así como así, hipnotizado por la piel expuesta, y los tobillos aprisionados, como se ceñía la soga a su alrededor imposibilitándole el libre movimiento, dejando una marca enrojecida que tragó duro cuando vio la mano de Harry tomar su falo animadamente y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente -tenía que emborracharme o de lo contrario pasaba horas y horas en vela… y sin importar con quien me acostara no podía sacarte de mi mente, comparándolos… joder, como te aborrezco… pero te has clavado tan profundo como ninguno otro que me enloquece…-

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la excitación de sus caricias y las palabras del ojigris que trataba de entender, pero por extraño que pareciera le gustaba su dirección y quería escuchar más…

-No puedes vivir sin mi… rubito…- dijo con sorna aumentando un poco mas sus movimientos de sus manos a lo largo de su miembro mirando al cielo sintiendo la dulce vibración de su sensible piel.

Draco quiso tocarlo, sentir su enervante obsesión renacer como el ave fénix, cautivándolo, embriagarlo en la fiereza de su necesidad y oculta devoción y anhelo porque volvieran las cosas como eran antes.

-¿Por qué tenias que ser tu…?- la pregunta no iba dirigida para ser contestada, simplemente la dejó salir de su interior ante ese cuestionamiento sin sentido en su interior.

-Mghh… me amas tanto… que te cuesta… admitirlo… ahhh…- dijo con su sensual voz entre cortada por el inmenso placer que le provocaba la morbosa situación de masturbarse y ser observado por aquel que tanto odia y ama a la vez, en el sentimiento que se empeñaría en eliminar.

-No lo sé…- se declaró vencido, pero aun así no lo admitiría –pero me gustaría descubrirlo…- dijo sacándose los zapatos a la par que se desprendía de su pegada camisa; sin apartar su vista inyectada de deseo recorrió ávido de los enrojecidos tobillos a las rodillas y descendió hacia sus deliciosos muslos.

-No… me toques… espera…- pidió poniéndole una mano en el pecho deslizando su índice con sensualidad sin dejar de atenderse, con sus movimientos frenéticos y continuos.

-Quieres volverme loco…- dijo con desesperación sintiendo su inminente erección muy ajustada en sus pantalones aun puestos.

-Te lo mereces por maldito…- dijo con una sonrisa ladina relamiéndose los labios y mojando sus dedos con descaro frente a su rostro con su habida lengua –ahora háblame, Draco… mmm… habla en tu erótico francés rebuscado…- Draco sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo adecuado.

-Eres un pajero San Potter…- dijo acariciando un mechón de cabello azabache, maravillado por su entrega a su acto, observando con deleite como entraban y salían con facilidad sus dedos, siendo ayudado por la humedad de su exquisita mezcla que se moría por probar - _Et le soir vient… et les lys meurent… regarde ma douleur beau ciel qui me… l'envoies une nuit de mélancolie…-_ expresó con un beso sobre su frente que a Harry le supo un gesto tan dulce que no pudo evitar que una lagrima escapara de sus ojos combinado con el clamor de su culminación con delicioso espasmos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

El rubio se apresuró a hacerlo suyo, marcarlo profundamente que le impidiera siquiera pensar en la idea de olvidarlo; puede que le aterrara la idea de "sentir" algo por el ex –Gryffindor, pero le quedaba claro como que el cielo es azul, que no lo dejaría escapar; si había dicho que lo tenía a su merced con su toxina bendita, lo sumiría en su mortal veneno encegueciendo su mente para que solo respondiera para él.

Para hacerle sufrir hizo el ademan de besarlo pero deteniéndose a escaso y sujetando sus dos brazos los alargó sobre la cama y los ató con maestría para que los papeles se invirtieran y ahora fuera él quien no pudiera tocarlo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se una envestida lo penetró con fuerza.

-¡Ahh joder!- exclamó Harry al sentir la sublime invasión bien recibida, sintiendo nuevamente la corriente eléctrica de su pasión vigorizarse con ese contacto de sus pieles; su segunda naturaleza, su perdición con cuerpo de hombre y que mal nacido pero agonizantemente dichoso hombre que anhelaba y ansiaba con su arrolladora tempestad.

El rubio lo probó con su lengua, adoraba su sabor, esa mezcla de su esencia natural, su intoxicarte piel y salinidad de su perlado sudor, con cada estocada llegaba más profundo deleitándose con sus entregados gestos de gozo, de ardiente súplica y la fogosidad de sus caderas acompasando su escandaloso ritmo.

-mmm… eres increíble…- gruñó en pasión infinita, liberando una de sus piernas colocándola sobre su hombro, se dedicó a arañarla dulcemente con sus uñas, sintiendo su turgencia y dedicándole tiernos besos y fuertes succiones hasta dejarlos enrojecidos.

Harry sabía que no iba a durar mucho, se sentía desfallecer y como si su cuerpo fuera un parque de diversiones, el rubio encontró con que mas divertirse pasando a torturar deliberadamente sus pezones jalándolos, haciendo círculos a su alrededor, retorciéndolos, como si ansiara jugar con ellos antes de devorarlos.

-Eres… un salvaje…- dijo en un hilo de voz, en la cima del clamor y éxtasis.

-Pero así me amas…- profesó sintiendo el también la exquisitez de su unión, de la marcha sin retorno a abismos inexplorados tan oscuros y nuevos pero tan prometedores que una pasión efímera, inexplicables goces celestiales y turbaciones magistrales de locura y amor.

-Claro que si… desgraciadamente…- esbozó una sonrisa radiante que se le antojó al rubio y comenzó a besarlo vehementemente sintiendo el desborde de sus paciones en la culminación de su orgasmo dejándolos con jadeantes y exhaustos pero con una sonrisa inamovible en su rostro, tal vez no estaba tan mal su decisión.

 ***~"*"~*4 meses después*~"*"~***

Harry se encontraba en plena afrenta con su imposible corbata que no se dejaba domar, suspiró apesadumbrado, debía de tener algún hechizo en ella para sacarle más de un dolor de cabeza. Con sus ojos buscó la ayuda de Draco quien con una picara sonrisa ante su incompetencia se acercó y en un dos por tres lo dejó listo.

Como era posible su actual estado con el príncipe de las serpientes, seguía siendo un enigma, aunque se había dicho infinidad de veces que no regresar con él por nada del mundo, ahí se encontraban, más felices que ostras; ver para creer. Saberse más que apreciado por ese rubio pedante le animaba a desenmascararlo, a empujarlo al límite de su cordura para que admitiera que sus sentimientos no distaban de los suyos, aunque tal vez era una tarea titánica, no era tan imposible.

Sonrió al ver a Hermione salir del vestidor; lucia radiante en ese vestido rosa pálido que se iba degradando en colores fuertes hasta un rosado oscuro, elección del ojigris que se aproximó a adularla _"¿quién lo diría?"_ se dijo con ironía.

Puede que al principio de la reanudación de su relación sus amigos se habían mostrado recelosos con él pero principalmente con el ex –Slytherin, este ultimo supo utilizar sus encantos para doblegados y que cayeran rendidos a sus pies, aunque el juraba que la manipulación no tenía nada que ver, Harry solo se limitaba a darle asentimientos.

- _Cette belle,_ Hermi- declaró el rubio dándole vueltas sacándole más de una sonrisa a la castaña – si Ronald, alias "comadreja"- dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos haciendo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño y le sacará la lengua – no te invita a bailar con la promesa de un final feliz, tendré que hacerlo yo- dijo entre sardónicas risas haciendo que más de uno se sonrojara. En definitiva Hermione y Draco formaban una dupla extraña, pero a Harry le tranquilizaba.

-Gracias Draco- dijo aun sonriendo ruborizada por sus palabras- pero te puedo asegurar que por ninguna amenaza Ron se va a animar-

-Hermione!- chilló Ron –iba a hacerlo… pero a su tiempo…gracias por arruinar mi rebuscada forma de invitarla Draco alias "hurón"- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo con divertimiento –y… te vez… linda…- dijo ganándose un dulce beso de parte de su novia.

-Bueno, está bien…- dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro –oye Harry ¿si van a ir más al rato a la casa verdad?- dijo con su usual tono demandante pero aun así con animosa efusividad. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Draco rodeó por la cintura al azabache quien se estremeció.

-Lo siento, Herms, pero aquí el señor y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente- dijo con un elegante arrastre de palabras que el Weasley no pudo evitar asustarse al recordar las varias veces que los había encontrado, para desgracia suya, con las manos en la masa –estate tranquilo Ronald, no vamos a tener sexo salvaje… aunque tal vez después…- dijo pensativo, a la par que obtuvo un codazo de parte de Harry.

-No le hagan caso… es solo que tiene ganas de arruinar una fiesta y necesita cómplice…- dijo rodando los ojos. Los otros los regresaron a ver con los ojos como plato y Harry intentó calmarlos.

-¿Que parte de "si vas a robar un banco, no lo divulgues a los cuatro vientos" no capizcas, primor?- dijo juguetón sujetando sus caderas con sus dos manos, Harry apresó su cuello con su peculiar brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-La parte en la que los cuatro vientos van a revelar el secreto…- Draco sonrió y lo besó.

-Déjame explicártelo con sumo detalle…-

*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*

-¡Esto es ridículo!- dijo sacudiendo su cabello que estaba pegado sobre su cabeza, prefería mil veces traerlo revuelto a que pareciera relamido por una vaca- no quiero ir a la casa de tus padres… ¡es un tontería! Será mejor que no vayamos…- declaró dándose por vencido recostándose cuan largo es sobre el sofá.

-Harry, Harry, Harry…- dijo chasqueando la lengua pasándole el cepillo por la alborotada melena –deja de preocuparte, que te aseguro que será divertido- su jovialidad no le ayudaba.

-Claro, divertido- dijo con sarcasmo –seguro y tu padre muy alegremente me lanza un crucio cuando sepa que yo preparé la comida…- dijo desganado mientras el otro se le ampliaba la sonrisa como el gato Cheshire.

-Eso, cariño, será algo digno de ver- dijo dándole un beso en la nariz –aparte, no te preocupes, que tu amado Draco va a salvar tu trasero respingón- dijo acariciando las voluptuosas posaderas que tanto le encandilaba y dándose media vuelta, se puso su pulcro abrigo de lana.

-No tienes remedio… pero creo que yo mismo puedo salvar mi propio trasero - bufó vencido y lo imitó. ¿Que podría salir mal?

 ***~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~*~"*"~***

" _Corrección, todo podía salir mal"_ se dijo por lo bajo; las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Desde su llegada triunfal en la que al dueño del suntuoso Malfoy Manor casi le da un ataque cardiaco al ver a su querido hijo desheredado de la mano del tan odiado chiquillo que vivió. La madre de Draco perdió un poco la compostura ahogando un gritito con su mano y con toda la decencia que pudo juntar, saludó a la pareja.

El rubio estaba más que deleitado por las reacciones de sus padres y de los demás invitados y más cuando vio a su padre recomponerse y dedicarle mortíferas miradas a su acompañante que muy entusiasta se las devolvía " _para doblegarse de risa_ " pensó muy divertido.

-Draco querido es un gusto que hayas podido venir, tu padre no había podido dejar de hablar que quería celebrar por tu inminente éxito con las ventas de tu libro- dijo estrechando entre sus brazos a su hijo –señor Potter, es un gusto tenerlo aquí… sabia de las tendencias de mi hijo pero jamás creí que estuviera con tal… ilustre personaje… espero que pueda cuidar de mi hijo- dijo con dulce voz apretando su mano.

-La verdad su hijo es más que capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, que creo que el que necesitara que lo cuiden seré yo- dijo con una media sonrisa que trató de verse lo más formal posible.

-Oh, al contrario señor Potter, puesto que usted es una persona sumamente poderosa que realmente espero que pueda ser la voz sensata de mi hijo, tengo total confianza en usted- Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Harry se sonrojó –por cierto Draco- se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo – la cena que encargaste se ve fabulosa, me tomé la libertad de probar la él confite de papas y es una delicia- dijo con una elegante sonrisa.

-Por supuesto madre, si yo mismo la escogí- le guiñó un ojo- y puedes agradecer al chef aquí presente- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry que se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Narcisa Malfoy abrió más los ojos ante tal bomba que soltó.

-¿Enserio señor Potter? Qué maravilla ¿acaso tiene un restaurante?- dijo con divertida curiosidad.

-La verdad estoy en proceso de abrir uno, mis amigos me han ayudado muchísimo con ese proyecto y Draco insistió que no hay mejor catador que usted y claro el mismo- señaló dándole una mirada aguda, que el otro hizo de cuenta como si Merlín le hablara.

-Pues la verdad lo que probé fue sumamente exquisito, muchas felicidades señor Potter- dijo estrechando su hombro -¿podría decirme en qué consisten los demás platillos? Claro si no es mucha molestia- " _en definitiva ya vi porque la elegancia le sale natural al Draco_ " dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

-El menú consiste simplemente en: medallones de cerdo en salsa de melocotón y almendras fileteadas, solomillo de cordero a la miel de palma y sésamo, lo que probó fue el lomo de bacalao confitado con papas negras, vinagreta de burgados y aroma de cilantro, que por cierto Draco sugirió lo del "aroma de cilantro" que realmente no tiene casi nada, pero insistió- dijo rodando los ojos sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer aristocrática –y como postre tiramisú y carlota de maracuyá y chocolate-

-Una muy buena elección señor Potter, muero por probar su deliciosa comida- dijo gustosa dándole un asentimiento con la cabeza y disculpándose pasó a saludar a los demás invitados. Para alivio de Harry que suspiró ante la tensión que le producían los padres de su amante.

-Lo has hecho bien terroncito… sigue así y tal vez no utilice las esposas que acabo de comprar- su sonrisa ladina le provocó un espasmo en su cuerpo y frunció la boca con fingida indignación.

Fueron llamados a la cena y con un fugaz beso en sus labios salió primero Harry a tomar asiento, necesitaba ese delicioso sabor para calmar sus ansias de ser el centro de atención.

Aunque estaba lo más alejado posible de los jefes de la mansión Malfoy, Harry de vez en vez cruzaba miradas venenosas con el padre de su amado, quien le seguía pareciendo sumamente divertido, pero aun así, tenía muchas ganas de ayudarle a liberar tensión de alguna forma.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- siseó Harry crispado al sentir una mano sigilo recorres su pierna de modo travieso.

-¡Shh!- pidió en voz baja el rubio con sus ojos grises llenos de deseos cristalinos expuestos para él. El azabache tragó duro y regresó a ver a Lucius Malfoy quien estaba de pie dando un muy "interesante" discurso con respecto al súbito éxito de su hijo y demás cosas que comenzaron a desvanecerse en los oídos de Harry.

 _-Ma bouche aura des ardeurs de géhenne_ …- " _maldición"_ pensó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su miembro despertando, que aunque rogaba a todos los cielos que se detuviera, una vez que escuchó esas sensuales palabras del rubio que no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba, le excitó de forma estrepitosa.

Ahogó un gemido con la mano al sentir su erecto miembro levantado, expuesto bajo la fuerte mesa de madera y agradeció profundamente que estuviera oculto tras el amplio mantel de lino. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó zafarse de la diestra mano que jugueteaba de arriba abajo con lenta forma.

-No…- pidió en trémula voz recargando su cabeza en el brazo, tratando a toda costa ocultar su semblante de placer inminente. Suspiró pesadamente regresándolo a ver de soslayo, se veía divertido por su perversión y comenzó a ir más rápido.

- _Ma bouche te sera un enfer de douceur…-_ ese sensual arrastre cerca de su oído le provocó el efecto deseado y se aferró como pudo del mantel y cubrió su boca con su mano. Esas delgadas y gráciles manos tenían la certeza de lo que hacían, danzando en ese sabroso vaivén que le estaba enloqueciendo. Quería gritar, besarlo ardientemente y sentir su desnuda piel sobre la suya.

-Joder…-suspiró apretando los ojos. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. El señor Malfoy hablaba algo de los maravillosos dotes que pueden ser heredaros a la descendencia y lo virtuoso que es la magnificencia de tales linajes ancestrales que se combinaron para dar cabida a un ser tan magnificente como su hijo " _cuyas manos no solo sirven para escribir, de eso no hay duda_ " pensó apretando sus labios tan fuerte hasta hacerlos sangrar, sintiéndose desfallecer.

 _-Les anges de ma bouche trôneront dans ton cœur_ …- " _por el jodido Salazar_ " pensó retorciéndose en su asiento sintiendo que varios ojos se posaron en él.

-¿Sucede algo señor Potter?- preguntó el rubio mayor alzando la ceja con furia refulgiendo en sus ojos. Harry a duras penas y pudo negar con la cabeza y como acto reflejo en busca de soporte se recargó en el hombro de Draco y ocultó su rostro en él.

El ojigris no detuvo ni un segundo su tarea hasta que llegó a su inminente cumbre bañando la mano de su amado, quien con una sonrisa de entera satisfacción realizó un hechizo de limpieza sin pronunciar palabra y acarició los cabellos negros de Harry.

-Lo siento padre, pero mi queridísimo novio no se siente del todo bien… creo que lo acompañare a tomar aire fresco- dijo con una reverencia elegante ante todo los presentes que se quedaron estupefactos al ver al héroe de la comunidad mágica con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas jadeando como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo descomunal, muchos realmente se lamentaron pensando lo peor, tal vez una fiebre de dragón o algo así. Por su parte Narcisa y su hijo cruzaron miradas cómplices y ayudando al ojiesmeralda a andar salieron a los inmensos jardines.

-Maldito seas Draco ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó molesto Harry apartándose de él comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, se sentía avergonzado por esa muestra tan poco ortodoxa de su relación.

-Pero a que te gusto ¿o no Harry?- el susodicho arrugó la frente. No podía negar que fue mucho más excitante el ser visto, pero había estado mal.

-No- declaró secamente.

-Vamos, cariño admítelo…- canturreó a su lado- nunca te habías venido tan rápido…-

-Como te odio...- dijo evitando que el otro le besara.

-Nup… me amas con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, tu piel clama por la mía, tu corazón late solo por complacer el mío, tu boca solamente ansia lo que pueda darle…- dijo apresando sus labios esbozando su maligna sonrisa.

-Tienes razón…- dijo contestándole el primoroso beso –amo cada parte de ti, incluyendo tu venenoso ser que me estruja el alma doblegando mis sentidos y tu estúpida y retorcida mentecilla-

Draco apartó un poco la cabeza de Harry jalando sus cabellos rebeldes hacia atrás, quedándosele viendo detenidamente y en su rostro se dibujó algo que llevaba tiempo imaginando.

-L'amour est le symbole de l'éternité élimine tout sens du temps détruit toute mémoire du principe et annule toute la crainte d'une fin- declaró finalmente acariciando la mejilla trigeña, tan suave y la apretó a la par que el otro chilló.

-Ni creas que porque me estás hablando en francés nos revolcaremos en el césped de la ventana principal de tus padres- dijo seriamente a lo que el otro le contestó con una risotada –ya, hablando en serio ¿Que jodidas significa lo que dijiste? Nunca me dices que significa tus estúpidas frases en francés…- dijo jugueteando con la solapa de su abrigo.

-Que… el amor es el símbolo de la eternidad elimina todo sentido del tiempo destruye todo recuerdo del principio y anula todo el temor de un final… ¿cursi, no?-

-Muy apropiado para un escritor…- dijo entre risas recargándose en el árbol más cercano –aunque he de admitir que jamás pensé en ti como un hombre romántico… más bien del tipo sádico sin escrúpulos…-

-Me conoces muy bien…- dijo retozando con la imagen de Harry aproximándose seductoramente hacia él a la par que rodeaba su cuello el muy pícaro y su aire jovial completamente anegado de devoción y amor por él.

-Por su puesto… cada sucio pensamiento que tienes lo entiendo a la perfeccion antes de que lo proncies con esa arrogante boca…- dijo enredando sus dedos en el platinado cabello que tanto le fascinaba.

Draco suspiró derrotado, no podía con él, siempre se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya, que, aunque siempre en sus tretas perdía de la manera más torpe posible, pero en el vistazo general de su extraña y hasta bizarra confabulada relación, él era el que al final perdió, sin siquiera notarlo, en aquello que durante tanto tiempo rehuyó pero que al tenerlo ahí frente a él, le daba a entender que tal vez una travesía con tintes fantásticos y horizontes nuevos sería lo que tal vez necesitaba.

 _-Mon amour… ma bouche te dira mon amour… elle te le murmure de loin-_ dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura ganándose la desconfianza del otro por temor que le fuera a jalar su pómulo, pero solamente se limitó a morderle deleitándose con gemido tan reconfortante _-Et mille hiérarchies angéliques s'y agitent qui te préparent une douceur paradisiaque… et ma bouche est l'Ordre aussi qui te fait mon esclave…-_ terminó para comenzarlo a besar, dulces y salvajes besos que el salvador del mundo mágico no tardó en corresponder ansioso, destilando fanatismo y dolor impregnado de su pasión insana, sin sentido, pero que no detendría ni por todo el oro de Gringots.

-Y eso… ¿Qué fue?- preguntó jadeante sintiendo los deliciosos labios de Draco posarse jubilosos en los suyos, repartiendo mas besos y ligeras mordidas que le aturdía.

-Lo que me haces sentir…- dijo con una media sonrisa perversa, que, aunque no entendió ni la más mínima palabra, parecía que lo había captado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Nos leemos en la siguiente historia! Besos!

Dolce Cambio y fuera~*


End file.
